The Rapture
by Pinky-Keane
Summary: After Carmen is released from REHAB her sister Terra insists she come along on a road trip to keep an eye on her. Mac has never disobeyed Walter but when he sees a bit of himself in this girl, things might change. Mac/OC AUish.
1. Chapter 1

The rapture

Warning: this chapter contains implied molestation.

(Since it's a Red Canyon fic it is pretty dark but I will try to give specific warnings when needed.)

—~~~

Mac can't remember exactly when he started doing it, seems like he'd always done it. Waking up trembling in a cold sweat, terrified by some distant memory, so old it only seemed like a childhood nightmare. Only deep down he knew this nightmare was real and when the alcohol and drugs failed to numb his mind enough to block it out, a strange compulsion gripped him.

Clutching a blunt pencil in his shaking hand, he stabbed it to paper. As if in a trance he scribbled sloppy circles over and over until the lines made a solid oval, then he added eight legs. He couldn't stop, sometimes drawing ten at a time or until his fingers ached from the lack of blood flow. The image of the tarantula bearing down on him haunted his dreams.

When his compulsion was satisfied, he slowly straitened his hunched back and looked around the room, as if he had just woken up from a deep sleep. Looking to the window the soft purple glow of the beginnings of sunrise peeked through the dirt and grime. Guessing it about was 5 am Mac briskly rubbed his face, leaving it streaked with graphite.

Chugging the last of the beer he passed out before finishing last night, Mac threw on his coveralls then headed out the door.

His narrow eyes scanned the horizon and he spat bitterly into the dust. The valley was now subdued and grey but when the sun came out it would light the canyon rock on fire and reveal the hell the place really was.

At only 12 and being such a pretty boy, Arlene should have known what it would be like for Mac when she left him there. Walter was first and foremost a business man not a father seeing his son as free labor there to provide a service.

Shaking his thoughts from his head he refused to let himself remember. He didn't even acknowledge that he had done that weird shit again. He'd just up his intake and start earlier today.

Mac fed and watered Boss and gave the dog a pat on the head, before loading up his truck. Climbing up in the driver's seat Mac lit up a cigarette. Turing the ignition, the engine kicked over a few times before roaring to life. Mac shifted the truck into gear and sped off his tires kicking up dust and gravel.

There was chill in the morning air but he just let it whip sharply over his face. Driving down the desolate desert road with his elbow hanging out the window, Mac didn't allow any one thought to linger in his mind for long. He just focused on the dirt road and the passing rock formations as the early sun began casting shadows across the valley.

Arriving at the cave he sat in his truck and just stared at the entrance, flashes of Rick's bloody guts and Regina's screaming face flashing before his eyes. Forcefully blinking the images away, he kicked open the door of his truck, grabbed the supplies he brought and headed into the cavern.

Clearing off some work space, Mac threw on a pair of heavy rubber work gloves and pulled a gasmask down over his face. The chemicals he slowly mixed hissed and released a thick caustic vapor. Knowing what actually went into the stuff he never touched it. But since _that night_ he'd been tweaking for near seven years now and he sure as hell wasn't pretty anymore.

_That night_ Mac took the blame for it all, the lab, Regina, the crash, but he knew fucking better. It was all that fucking golden boy's fault, should have never been there in the first place. But Walter would never punish Dev not like he did him.

Mac harbored an intense resentment toward his father, but through it all, he still struggled with the burning desire to seek the old bandito's approval at the same time.

Forgetting himself a moment, he let his thoughts get away from him. He grunted as he pushed his mask up and took a long pull from the bottle of Jim Beam he kept nearby. Comforted by the all too familiar burn in his gut he returned to his work.

—~~~

Chapter inspired by:

Puscifer-Momma sed

Author's note:Sorry this first chapter is a bit short but this story is a bit of an experiment…. so I'm not too sure how I feel about it yet. But let me know what you think. Thank you so much for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Carmen sat near the window as the van made its way down the desolate highway. Staring out into the sun scorched mountain desert, she hid behind sunglasses and earbuds through most of the drive. She didn't really know these people and didn't really care to.

The last two days had been one giant cluster fuck, which resulted in her unwilling attendance. It seriously had only been 19 hours since her release form South Beach Recovery.

The moment her sister Terra had picked her up from the rehab center, she immediately proceeded to badger her about coming on this road trip, to Utah of all places. Terra had dressed it up, and played it up into being nothing more than wanting her sister's company. The pitch about wanting Carmen to take her rock climbing had been especially convincing.

Carmen knew it sure as shit wasn't about rock climbing, but she could have either agreed to come along or be forced to and she still had her pride, so she reluctantly said yes. And now here she was, sat in a van watching college bums getting drunk off beer, while her sister Terra watched _her_ like a hawk.

Not that the beer was all that tempting, as alcohol wasn't exactly her vice of choice and in all honesty she hadn't really committed to staying sober.

It wasn't like she had found her way to sobriety from a moment of clarity or some new found self determination; it was a court order that really did it. It wasn't her choice and frankly she would have preferred jail time over the past month of preachy bullshit. But after that assault charge was dropped, (if you can call trying to get a piggyback ride from your arresting officer an assault) the judge decided to order her to complete a 30 day drug rehabilitation program.

The most tempting thing about the alcohol was drinking enough of it to make these people bearable. After nearly 9 hours of sharing the cramped sickly hot space, Carmen found herself self glaring a smoldering hole into the back of her sister's boyfriend's head. She had always hated that little weasel, not that she had any grounds to, there was just something about him. But then again there was just something about everybody to Carmen. To be fair she pretty much couldn't stand most people when she wasn't coked up or at least a bit buzzed. And as the hours went by and as the heat rose, her agitation grew.

From behind dark glasses, her eyes secretly scanned over each of their faces, as she began unfairly judging them.

Christ Regina was a damn basket case and Devon all but fucking nurtured her timid nature by checking on her every five minutes and running to her 'rescue' if a bird so much as flew by her, like he was coaching her to be that way. It was fucking sick.

Carmen watched as the girl sat stiffly next to awkwardly attentive Samir. Poor guy had it bad. The med student either ignored how uncomfortable his subtle advances made her, or he was oblivious to it. Carmen guessed the latter as she had always thought doctors were socially retarded, all that education and no common sense.

Then she looked over at Tom, who quickly looked away, pretending he was really looking out the window.

30 days without using cocaine, Carmen's rail thin body had filled out nicely and he'd been staring at her tits and thighs pretty much the whole way.

She had to admit that the guy had a body, even though he was a real suburban, popped polo shirt wearing douche bag, and not her type in the least. But she'd gone without more than just drugs this past month, so it's not like that would stop her from fucking his highlight having brains out, if he hit on her. At least after he'd finished his forth beer he began to make her laugh occasionally, on the inside of course. She was too stubborn to let Terra even think that she might be having any sort of fun or getting along with anyone.

—~~~

The rented van pulled into an old dust covered last-stop gas station and everyone piled out. Carmen began wondering off has she lit up a cigarette when Terra caught her by the elbow.

"Hey where are you going?"

"I have to pee. Is that ok with you?" Carmen said flatly with a cigarette bouncing between her lips.

"Yeah fine just don't take too long. I'm going inside do you want a water or something?"

"Sure." Carmen waved her off as she continued to head around the side of building where the bathrooms were.

She pushed open the women's door but hesitated to enter, when she saw Regina at the sink splashing her face with water. When Regina looked up, she couldn't have very well turned right back around and run off, so she gave the girl a small nod and walked in.

"Ok?" Carmen asked as she set her bag down on the sink in front of her.

"Um… yeah, fine. It's just hot, ya know." Regina answered as she patted her face with a paper towel.

"Mmm."Carmen hummed in agreement as she raked her fingers through her long dark hair and put it up in sloppy bun.

She lazily dug out her cigarettes from her bag then pulled out a short straw she kept hidden in the pack. Tucking it behind her ear she then casually fished out a silver case. Regina's eyes widened when she saw it was filled with a white substance. Catching the girl's reaction in the mirror as she looked up, Carmen smiled. This girl needed to live a little.

"I can share." Carmen said, as she raised an arched brow.

"I shouldn't. Devon doesn't even like me to drink." Regina shook her head.

"He's not your keeper. Besides I won't tell if you don't." Carmen enticed and began cutting two lines in the case. Taking the straw from her ear she did the first one then held it out for the other girl.

A small curious smile showed on Regina's face as she took a step forward. But before Regina could even start to reach for it, the door burst open.

Carmen was expecting to see Terra but it was god damn _Devon_.

"Regina!" Devon crossed the room in three long strides and grabbed his sister's arm then led her to the door. "Go wait in the car." He ordered, nudging her out. Regina looked back apologetically over her shoulder before disappearing from Carmen's view. Then Devon was right in her face. "This," He started as he grabbed the open case from Carmen's hand. "is bad for you."

"Hey!" Carmen protested as the scrawny man chucked her stuff into the gas station toilet.

"Now let's go. We're behind schedule." He went to take her by arm but she immediately pulled away, grabbed her bag and walked passed him.

"Fucking weirdo." She mumbled as she shoved the door open and stormed off.

—~~~

After losing an hour by getting lost and having a run in with a small town deputy, the group finally made it to Devon's mother's house. The place was pretty run down but Carmen was glad to be out of that stinking van. Devon had been glaring at her through the rear-view ever since the gas station but at least he hadn't made a grand announcement to Terra about the whole thing yet. But she figured it was because the how the creepo even caught her in the first place.

Inside the shit box they divvied out the three bedrooms. Dev and Terra took the ironically dubbed "master bedroom" and after a bit of an objection from big brother, Carmen ended up sharing a room with Regina, leaving Tom and Samir taking turns on the couch.

In the small back room, Carmen threw her duffle bag onto the bed and began to unpack her clothes which mostly consisted of white tank tops and jeans. She pulled out her bag of her makeup and toiletries then turned to head to the bathroom but found that Terra was standing in the bedroom doorway. Terra looked at her sister with a hint of disappointment in her eyes.

"So I talked to Devon." Terra started.

Knowing what was coming Carmen immediately deflected her sister's comment. "Yeah and did he tell you how he busted into the lady's bathroom? I could have been peeing." Carmen theatrically nodded, her facetious grin giving away how unseriously she was about to take the coming discussion.

"Oh I think we both know that's not what you went in there for. He said he saw you use and try to get Regina to –

"He's full of shit!" Carmen interrupted, letting the lie burst from her mouth like it was second nature.

"Please, it was pretty obvious. Your pupils were the size of dinner plates and the way you were with that cop? We're all damn lucky that Regina knew the guy."

"Oh c'mon it was _your_ friend's shit he found, I just knocked the guys' hat off. You saw what he did to Tom's balls. I mean I don't really like the guy but Jesus, he just fucking grabbed 'em." Not attempting to hide her laughter in the least, her face nearly split in half with a toothy grin.

Terra took a deep breath and placed her hands over her sister's shoulders."You think this is funny? I mean Christ Carmen, it's been less than two days! You couldn't at least try to show a little self control?"

"Oh my god." Carmen threw up her arms and knocked her sister's hands away. "What is the big deal? I'm not hurting anybody."

"Not hurting anybody? Are you kidding me? You are so selfish Carmen, so selfish."

_Selfish_ the word, especially coming from her sister, always struck a nerve with Carmen. A nerve she tried to deaden with drugs. Anger over taking her earlier playful attitude, Carmen suddenly blew up in Terra's face.

"I'm selfish? What about you! When mom got sick what did you do? You just ran right off to college! I had plans too but ya know what I stayed. I had to watch her get worse all by myself, while you were off winning homecoming queen and partying with frat boy douche bags! " Carmen scoffed.

"Of course, bring up mom, always was your old standby. That was five years ago, you can't seriously blame me for your life, not when you're the one who fucked it up. Me leaving to better mine had nothing to do with it." Terra said as she folded her arms over her chest.

"You would think that. I don't blame you! I'm just saying that I have done way more for our family than you ever have, so don't call me selfish." Carmen's green eyes darkened as her body continued to fill with anger.

"Done more? Like when you practically gave dad a heart attack by getting arrested?" Terra threw back at her as she raised her brow in disbelief.

Carmen opened her mouth to retort but words failed her, mostly because deep down she knew she was just being a bitch, but was still too angry to let it come to full fruition.

Terra rolled her eyes and shook her head. "When you're trying to play the martyr, Carmen, next time you should try nailing yourself to a fucking cross, because you're not that good at it." By the look on Terra's face she seemed to regret the comment immediately after she said it.

Carmen narrowed her eyes but words were useless to her and to keep herself from punching her own sister in the face she left the room.

"I'm gonna go smoke." Carmen deliberately shoved her shoulder into Terra as she walked by.

Carmen threw open the front door and nearly hit Regina who was standing on the porch, with her bag clutched in her hand. The girl quickly recoiled and backed away from the door. Carman cocked a brow at the girl and stepped onto the porch, without an apology. The last thing this girl needed was more coddling.

"Sounded like a bad fight." Regina said finally recovering from her scare.

"You heard that?" Carmen crinkled her nose, in annoyance.

"Oh well the window was open, I didn't mean to." She looked down.

"It's alright, don't worry about it." Carmen waved her off.

"Do you two always fight like that?"Regina timidly asked.

"Not like that, no. But I guess we just haven't ever been in the same room long enough for it to have happened yet." Carmen fiddled with her lighter opening and closing it.

"She's probably just worried about you, Devon's the same way."

"He yells at you?" Carmen asked her brows knitting together suspiciously.

"Well… sometimes." Regina uncomfortably started, digging her hand in the back of her hair. "But it's just hard for him, having to take care of me." The girl let her arm fall to her side as she awkwardly stood there, looking like she wanted to leave.

"You shouldn't let him ya know." Carmen said as if giving warning.

"He takes care of me." Regina muttered softly before abruptly retreating back into the house, leaving Carmen with a strange look on her face.

As if this desert night air couldn't have been creepier, Carmen thought to herself as she lit up a cigarette, quickly disregarding the basket case's odd behavior.

Looking out into the darkness, Carmen leaned against the porch rail and surveyed her surroundings. The bowl shaped landscape let sound carry for miles. In the distance she could hear the neighbor's dog barking and the more far off mournful howl of coyotes.

—~~~

Chapter inspired by

REHAB- Rattle my cage

Author's note:

So I know she might not be the most likeable person, but I hope you will still be entertained by reading about her. I just thought it'd be interesting for a character like this to meet Mac. (Next chapter hopefully)

I'm new to this so I'm open to any suggestions or questions you might have. Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

First off thank you everyone for the reviews and alerts! They really help and I very much appreciate it!

Second, I should tell you that this story will follow the movie up to a point, but will then divert from it pretty drastically. I just figure sticking Carmen in the mix would alter the outcome of things quite a bit. Also during the time I spend following the movie's storyline I'll focus more on the unseen parts and how Carmen fits in, so it hopefully won't just feel like recycled material.

Thanks again!

—~~~

That shot of cocaine kept Carmen from falling asleep, but even if it hadn't Regina nightmares would have. The girl tossed and turned like crazy and even bopped Carmen in the nose with limp flailing hand. And that was all she could take. With a smirk, she thought about shoving the girl off the side but then promptly decided against it, and just quietly crawled out from under the covers. She groped around on the floor in the darkness, until her hands found her rock climbing gear, grabbing it she silently opened the door.

She stumbled and felt her way to the kitchen, where she flicked on a light. Blinking away the discomfort of her adjusting eyes, she threw her stuff on the table and sat down.

Going through her equipment, she checked the ropes, safety clasps and harnesses, until the beginnings of daylight shown through the window. Satisfied, she repacked everything then stepped out the door to have a cigarette.

Squatting down onto her haunches in lieu of a chair to sit in, she flipped open her pack of camels. She found only one smoke left leaning against her coke straw, _damn_. But she popped it between her lips and lit up.

Carmen watched as the sun rose, turning the grey desert to a bright red, when the back door suddenly swung open. Walking right passed her, Devon headed toward the van with keys dangling from his hand.

"Where are you going?" Carmen asked from her "hiding spot", startling the scrawny man.

With an alarmed look on his face, Devon spun on his heel, his sneakers scratching in the dust.

"What are you doing up?" He snapped, but then quickly softened his expression.

"Never went to bed." She said, knocking off the ash of her cigarette.

Wide eyed, Devon looked at her like he'd just remembered that he forgot lock the door to his apartment. "The nightmares… she didn't talk in her sleep or anything, did she?" He asked eyeing nervously.

"No, why?"

"I just hope she didn't bother you too much is all." His posture relaxed and he spoke in a tone phonier than Tara Reid's tits, leaving Carmen staring at him with a furrow in her brow. Shifting slightly under her gaze, he explained. "Look, I just have to go into town to meet with this guy. It's about the offer on the house. It's no big deal. Tell Terra I'll be back soon."

"Well, can you get me some cigarettes, _or are those bad for me too_?" She mimicked his words from yesterday in a mock dude voice.

Letting out an irritated sigh, Devon just shook his head and hopped into the van without another word.

—~~~

Devon irately pounded the steering wheel with his palm as he sped down the old dirt road. He didn't need that dumb bitch getting into his business and he sure as hell didn't need her around Regina. He should have never let Terra bring her along.

But with years of practice he was able to quickly suppress his anger as he continued on his way. He'd just have to keep his cool and play nice for the next few days.

Passing an old sign with the words _Luna Mesa Café: next right_, still visible through the rust, Devon moved the sun visor over as he made the turn. Pulling into the empty gravel parking-lot he got out and headed for the door.

The place was exactly how he remembered, polaroids still plastering the wall, with those cheap chili pepper lights strung across the bar.

"It's good to see you've made it here safely, son."

Devon's eyes scanned the empty café when Walter appeared from behind the bar. The old man walked up to his son and gave him a hug. But his look of affection was short lived as his expression hardened. "But, Harley tells me you're not alone?" He questioned with a raised brow.

"Yeah, I couldn't really get away with coming by myself, too many questions." Devon answered.

His father asked him to come alone but Devon shrugged off his disobedience. "They don't know anything."

"I see." Walter nodded slowly, unable to be angry with him. "I realize my asking you here may have interfered with your other life. So I hope you realize I would not ask without good reason."

"I know, but why now?"

"It's Mac." He put a hand on his son's back and guided him to a table, where they both sat across from one another. "He's been getting worse."

"Didn't think that was possible."Resting his laced fingers on the table, Devon looked away crossly.

"He uses the product, has been for years, but lately he's becoming more and more… _unpredictable_. I can barely keep control of heem." Walter ran a palm over his deeply creased forehead.

"Keep it? You never had it." Devon corrected.

"He is like a rabid dog on a weak chain." The old man paused unsure of how to continue. Sighing, he stroked his pointed goatee. "It would be wise to put heem down before he can break it. That is why I need you here, son, where you belong." Walter reached out and covered Devon's hand with his own.

Devon pulled away and sat back in his chair. "Dad, I can't just drop everything, I mean what will everyone think if I did that?" He said, obviously more concerned with his father's wanting him to move here, rather than his wanting to kill his own brother.

Swiping a hand over his slicked back hair, Walter knew what his son craved most and the old bandito wouldn't hesitate to dangle it in front of him.

"You were always the smart one. You have a good life. But you cannot tell me that it could not be better." Pausing, he watched his son's posture stiffen, knowing he was on the right track. "I have a new deal in the works with the Mexican cartel. It will mean no more slinging that white trash poison, meaning Mac has outlived his usefulness to me. Securing an existing pipe line is less risky with much higher profits. You could have everything you ever desired… with your brother out of the way of course."

"Regina…" Devon whispered, his eyes falling in shame.

"Son, here, nobody judge you. Not like where you are now. All thee pretending and all thee frustration would be gone. All you have to do is just a'cept my offer." Leaning back Walter watched as a war raged behind his son's eyes.

Finally looking up, Devon's lip quirked. "About Mac? How…how would you do it?" Devon asked curiously as he allowed himself to entertain the idea.

"The lab has blown before. That sort of thing happens all of thee time." Walter said rather persuasively. "I need only to move the product stashed there, and then he can be put out of his misery."

Shaking away his conflicting thoughts, Devon pushed away from the table and stood up. "I can't be gone for too long. I have to go."

Nodding, Walter rose from the table and walked his son to the door. "Think about it, son. I'll be here."

"Oh wait," Devon started out the door but then stopped in his tracks. "Can I get a pack of cigarettes?" He asked sourly smirking.

Walter walked back to the bar, reached over and grabbed a pack, then tossed it to Devon.

"On thee house."

The crafty old bandito smiled to himself as his son walked out the door, knowing he had snared him.

—~~~

Devon had only been gone for an hour before one by one, each of the group began to get out of bed. Despite having been up for hours Carmen still hung out in her pajama shorts as she made coffee. But as soon as the kitchen began to get crowded, she went out onto the porch to finish her second cup, leaving Samir and Reggie to their awkward daily exchange.

With the beginnings of a headache building in her temples, Carmen basked in the silent desert air, but after only a few minutes Terra came out and joined her.

"Listen, Carmen," Terra started, staring down into her cup of coffee as she spoke. "I wanted to apologize for what I said last night. It was over the line."

After a long silence, Terra looked up and saw that Carmen was just squinting into the sun, her eyes far away on the horizon. "_Oh what_, you're giving me the silent treatment?" Terra's brow puckered in annoyance. Carmen just smiled and raised her mug to her sister then took a drink. "Real mature." Terra chided and was about to storm back into the house, when Devon pulled up.

Walking up to the house in aviators too big for his face, Carmen thought he looked like a kid playing dress up with his father's stuff. But he did reach into the breast pocket of his lame button down and tossed her a pack of cigarettes as he put an arm around Terra.

"You girls up for a ride?"He asked, exaggeratedly chewing his gum.

Uninterested, Carmen just twisted her nose up at him and shook her head.

"Where have you been?" Equally uninterested in dirt bikes at the moment, Terra shirked his arm from her shoulder.

"I'll just leave you to it then." Sensing a couple fight coming on, Carmen slipped back into the house, thinking to herself that it was about fucking time.

Making her way back to the room she and Regina shared, Carmen passed a shirtless Tom in the narrow hallway. Smiling to herself, she needlessly touched his leanly muscled torso and bicep as they shuffled around one another, causing him to cockily incline his chin in acknowledgement. Being the only two single people on the trip, there just seemed to be this unspoken expectation hanging in the air.

Closing the door behind her, Carmen threw on a tank top and pulled a pair of shorts up over her bubble butt. She wasn't too enthused about spending the whole day with her sister, especially not on a coke comedown with no sleep. But she figure she wouldn't be missed too much if she were able to skip out on today's ride. Tossing her hair up in ponytail, she grabbed her camera bag and headed back outside.

Tom sat on the porch tying his shoes while Samir and Regina stood out by the van, quietly chatting.

Walking out in her wife beater and cut-offs, Tom's eyes trailed up Carmen's bare legs and he smiled.

"You can't go dirt biking in that, take it off…_now_." He teased as he stood up beside her.

Smiling, Carmen playfully rolled her eyes as she walked passed him toward the van.

"What, so you're not going?" Smirking, Tom challengingly held out his arms.

"Naa, I don't want to." Carmen said simply.

"Why not? I can teach you how to ride." Tom offered with a sly smile.

"Might have to take you up on that later." Carmen raised a brow and smiled at him before turning to the van to throw her camera equipment inside.

"So your just gonna hang out _here_ by yourself all day?" He asked doubtfully, walking over to her.

"I was gonna go out see if I can find a climb site for tomorrow, maybe take some pictures…." Carmen shrugged and trailed off as Terra and Devon rounded the corner of the house and came up on them.

"Well if you're not coming with us, you should be careful. There's a lot of old mines and caverns around here, cave-ins happen all the time. So it's best to stay clear of them." Devon warned, his eyes a little more intense than warranted.

"No spelunking. Got it." Carmen said sarcastically.

"I'm serious!" Devon snapped but then quickly withdrew, when he noticed everyone turn their heads at his outburst.

Breaking the uncomfortable silence, Tom plucked the keys from Devon's hand then slapped him on the back. "Dude chill, she's a fully developed adult. I'm sure she can take care of herself, right?" Smiling at his innuendo, Tom turned to Carmen and tossed her the keys.

"Thanks, Tommy." Carmen said, giving him a faux salute.

Obviously frustrated by another unsuccessful encounter with Regina, Samir impatiently piped up. "C'mon people, we're here for a reason not a season." He said as he trust a helmet into Devon's chest.

Carmen waved off the group as Devon lead them around to the garage, were the dirt bikes were housed. Carmen scrunched up her nose watching them put on their heavily padded helmets in the extreme heat, and it wasn't even past nine yet. Why anyone would do that willingly to themselves, she had no idea. Hopping into the van, she cranked on the ac the second the engine stared, and then headed down the old dirt road.

—~~~

Chapter inspired by:

Strange Face of Love-Tito and Tarantula

Author's note:

Don't hate me but I had a little more setup to take care of than I thought, so it will actually be the next chapter where Carmen runs into Mac, sorry! But I'm pretty far into ch 4 so it will be ready to post soon. I was planning on releasing chapters 3 and 4 at the same time, but I just started a new job Monday so things have been a little crazy :(


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter is formatted a little differently and I'm sorry if it feels a little choppy, but I just wanted to try something new and do a little back and forth between Carmen and Mac.

Warning: dirty stuff is to follow

—~~~

The van kicked up the loose red dust that powdered ground, as Carmen gazed out through the sparse trees lining the road. Through the gnarled branches she saw she was coming up on the old house they passed yesterday and impulsively put on the breaks. Surrounded by unusual breathtaking views, and here she was, drawn to this hovel. There was something sad about the whole scene, if not eerie and she just couldn't help it. Putting the van into park, she grabbed her camera. Just a few quick pictures wouldn't hurt, she said to herself as she walked down the road toward the place. It looked abandoned and she would have figured that no one lived there, but someone had to at least come by to take care of the dog. It was barking and growling at her as she approached, but she had a secret affinity for the animal after it scared the shit out of Devon yesterday and growing up with a rottie as a kid, she'd never really been scared of dogs. She just watched it a moment, to make sure he couldn't jump his shitty kennel and bite her face off. It was pretty close but he couldn't quite clear the top, so she just grinned in the face of the vicious doggy and snapped a couple of shots of the slumped shack.

—~~~

Waking up to the sound of Boss barking his dumb furry ass off wasn't the best way to start of the morning, especially not after getting blackout drunk the night before. Daring to crack open an eye, Mac immediately slapped a hand across his face to block out the harsh morning light and let out a groan. His hand still over his eyes, his thumb and fingertips clamped onto his throbbing temples to quite his thrashing headache some. Rolling up out of bed Mac threw on a dirty pair of work pants from yesterday and staggered down the hallway. In the living room he grabbed a tin of crystal off the coffee table, then angrily stepped into his scuffed up boots not bothering with the laces.

—~~~

"_Shuddup_!"

A gravelly voice suddenly shouted. Carmen whipped around, surprised to see a shirtless hick come stumbling out of the old house. Shouting at the dog, he was fumbling around with a container in his hands and hadn't even looked up yet.

By how pissed he sounded, she knew she should have probably ran down the road, back to the van before he saw her, but her feet were frozen and she just kept staring at him.

The man's shaggy hair and unkempt facial scruff had been sun bleached to a lighter color than it ought to have been and his bulging forearms were slightly darker than his biceps. His upper body was well muscled, but it was the kind of definition gained by hard work rather than the gym sculpted glamour muscles Tom sported.

She could see dark scabs covering his knuckles and several old tattoos peeking out here and there. He had a face of someone who had done some hard living and had _not to be fucked with_ written all over him, but under it all was an oddly handsome if not _pretty_ face.

She watched hungrily as he scooped a car key into the tin and snorted something off the end. But by the look of the guy and considering she was in redneck country, she guessed it was meth. The way she was feeling this morning, she would have sucked this dude's cock if it had been coke.

Sniffing heavily, he suddenly looked up and surprise with a twinge of irritation twisted the futures of his face, when he met her eyes.

"The fuck?" She heard the man mumble to himself, as he closed the tin and shoved his keys into his pocket. "Who the fuck are you?" Yelling this time, he set container down on the railing and stepped down from the porch.

She knew she ought to at least try to come up with a passable excuse for herself, but she came up empty and just dumbly stood there, watching him advance on her. As he came closer, his steely blue eyes caught the morning light and glinted like the edge of a knife. The man seriously had the devil's eyes and Carmen knew she was in trouble, but in the back of her mind she felt it could be the good kind.

When it came to men, Carmen never made very smart choices. Mostly because she never did grow out of that bad boy phase and as she got older those bad boys became bad men. Then it wasn't just smoking behind the school anymore, it was doing coke in an alley and those shouting matches escalated into black eyes. But like a moth to a flame, she had a taste for the dirty and dangerous.

He came up on her, not stopping until they were toe to toe. Only a few inches shorter than the hick, she lifted her eyes just slightly to meet his. Standing there, under his intense eye contact, Carmen felt a heat beginning to spread from her cheeks down the rest of her body. Breaking away from his gaze only a moment, she couldn't help but eye the contours of his lips. Slightly turned up at the corners with a sharp cupids bow, he looked as though he was on the verge of letting a sinister smirk show on his face.

—~~~

His first thought, seeing the long legged, bronze skinned beauty standing there, was that she couldn't have been Dev's girl. But he saw the little prick come riding into town yesterday and she must have been tagging along, because no way was this bitch from around here; she looked like she'd just hopped off the pages of those expensive panty magazines.

Flicking his eyes around the frozen features of the girl's face, Mac settled on her wide set bitchy green eyes, searching them for any sign of fear. But she was stone faced as she just stared right back at him. He knew her type, but not from personal experience, because it's not like anyone like that would ever willingly come within ten feet of him; she probably thought she could get away with just about anything because of her looks, so he'd just have to teach her a lesson.

Mac trailed his gaze down her body and that's when he saw it, a fucking camera in her hands. He went from slightly intrigued to furious.

"What the fuck is this now! You taking fucking pictures!"

Mac reached out and grabbed her wrists causing her to drop the camera into the dust. He then swung her down, dropping her hard onto her ass. Pushing her back to the ground, he jumped on top of her and straddled her hips. Pinning her crossed arms to her chest with one rough hand, he clamped his fingers around her jaw with the other.

"What the hell are you taking 'em for, huh?"

Mac watched as her lips parted, but not one word passed them. By her placid face, he could tell her silence wasn't out of fear, which he took it as a personal challenge.

His tongue slid out over his bottom lip as he found himself thinking how luscious this fucking bitch's mouth looked. Then his lips were on her in a second, smashing against hers in a bruising kiss, if you could even call it that, he even tasted blood.

She didn't scream or pull away and he realized he didn't even really need to hold her down. Shoving his tongue passed her permissive lips, determined to make her fucking scream, Mac moved his hand from her jaw and ran his calloused fingers down her neck. Brushing over her breast, he continued down her body until his fingertips pushed under the waist of her jeans.

When the girl moaned into his mouth, Mac abruptly pulled his hand away then sat up and studied her face.

_Why don't you fucking scream bitch? _ The way she was just looking at him, with her chest heavily rising and falling, it was like she wanted him to fuck her right there in the damn dirt. The longer he looked at her, the more she gave him strange feeling in his gut. If it had just been the hard on he could have understood, but there was something else. His heart even started slamming in his chest like he was fucking nervous or some shit.

Suddenly pushing off her, Mac grabbed her forearm and yanked the girl to her feet.

"Stupid slut, get the fuck outta here!"

Completely expressionless, she took a few unsteady steps and then bent down to pick up the camera, but Mac quickly kicked it away from her. He didn't keep much paraphernalia around the house, but he didn't know what the hell was on that film and wouldn't risk it.

"Leave that shit. It's mine now and if you fucking come sniffing around here again, next time I'm gonna make _you_ mine." He spoke in a dangerously low tone, but she didn't even flinch. She just threw him a bitch glare that he could fucking feel, as she walked by and headed back down the road.

—~~~

Carman was completely in shock as she drove back to Devon's house. She couldn't even light up a cigarette she just compulsively chewed her broken bottom lip, and sucked her own blood. It wasn't even what had happened that disturbed her, but rather her own reaction or the lack there of. Normally she would have kicked a fucker in the balls for pulling that kind of shit, at least she always thought she would. But that man's eye's did something to her. As she continued down the road she tried to tell herself that it must have been the numbness of a comedown that made her act that way, but she knew that wasn't the case, because she definitely felt _something_.

She arrived at the house and headed straight for the bathroom. Standing in front of the mirror she checked the damage. Her lip was fat and swollen with a hint of a bruise beginning to show. Reaching up to touch it she noticed deep red marks circling her wrists where he had grabbed her.

"Fuck."

Stripping off her dust covered clothes she stepped into the shower and turned on the water.

She should have been ashamed by how her own traitorous body responded to that tweaker hick, but her core was still burning and she was practically gushing with arousal. She shuttered, still feeling him against her skin and like licking a 9 volt battery, she could even still taste his mouth.

Looking around like a paranoid criminal, Carmen slid her hand down her torso then closed her eyes.

Taking herself back to that moment in her mind, she envisioned that man back on top of her and his hand back in her shorts. Imagining how the rough friction of his calloused hands would feel on her sensitive nub, she slowly began touching herself.

—~~~

Dusting his pants off with heavy pats, Mac hollered at Boss, who started back up again. The dog immediately stopped barking and submissively laid down with a slight whine in protest. Scowling, he bent down and snatched up the discarded camera. Stomping back inside, he dropped the camera onto the table, and then let himself fall back onto the old worn out couch. Practically taking up the whole thing, with his arms stretched out along the back and his knees hanging apart, he irritably looked down at the huge tent he was pitching.

"Dumb bitch." Sniffing, his nose twitched with an odd meth tick.

Taking a hand from the back of the couch, he rubbed at the scruff on his face, trying to forget about the dark haired girl. But her scent was still lingering on him and his lips still tasted her vanilla chap stick.

Finally, he allowed himself to picture the girl standing there in front of him, in that tight tank top and those cutoffs, as his hand traveled downwards to unbutton his pants.

Gripping his shaft, Mac began pumping himself, his head already slick with pre-cum. Slamming his eyes shut, he let his imagination go wild. The dark haired girl slowly slipping her shorts and panties off, he thought how she'd put one tanned leg up on the couch and let him look at her, before she straddled his hips.

Envisioning the girl willingly touching him, kissing those lips across his chest and lightly scraping her teeth over his nipple, his breath became ragged.

A low growl rumbled in his throat, as his hips began lifting off the couch to meet the movement of his hand, imagining feel of her tight wetness slipping down onto his aching cock as she began riding him slow and hard.

—~~~

Biting her lip until it stung, Carmen took the fantasy further. In her mind's eye, the man clumsily yanked off her shorts, leaving them stuck around her ankles, and then harshly grabbing her thigh, he flipped her over in the dirt. Kneeling behind her, she imagined, how frantically he'd fumble with belt as he released his already rock hard cock from the confines of his worn out carharts. Then with thick blunt digits digging into the flesh of her hips, he'd pull her ass up and back, slamming his entire girth into her in one harsh thrust.

Lost in her lust, Carmen's imagination ran away with her, as she fantasized how roughly he'd fuck her from behind. How one of his hands would creep up her back and then come down on the side of her face, pressing her cheek into the dirt. How with the other hand, he'd twist her arm behind her back and pull her into each of his bruising thrusts, ramming her g spot.

Her middle and ring finger twisting up inside herself, Carmen began to feel her orgasm grip her. Her knees buckled and her legs limply shook, as she tried to keep herself up right by bracing a palm against the shower wall.

—~~~

The pressure was becoming unbearable, and as he drew nearer to the point of eruption, Mac imagined the girl's fingers curling under the bottom of her tank top as she rode him. Just as she lifted it off the image of the tarantula rather than her supple breasts, flashed before his eyes. Like a splash of icy water his climax slipped away.

"_Fuck_!" Mac tucked his softened self back into his pants and furiously pushed himself up. In a blind rage he flipped over the coffee table then grabbed one the legs and hurled it into the wall, causing a large crack to run up the plaster and a chunk of the ceiling to fall.

Breathing heavily through his nose, Mac dug the heels of his palms into his eye sockets, torn between where to direct his anger.

—~~~

"Hey!" Someone banged on the bathroom door, jolting Carmen right out of her aftershocks. The others must have returned from their ride. "How long have you been in there?" Tom's voice shouted.

A guilty smile spreading her lips, Carmen faced palmed herself.

"That was so sick and wrong." She cranked off the water, got out and wrapped a towel around herself.

"Hello!" Tom yelled again as Carmen opened the door in mid knock. His eyed immediately dropping to her water speckled cleavage, he cleared his throat. "_Hellooo_." He said again with an interested brow raised.

"Well, when you're finished eye raping me, the showers all yours." Carmen nearly laughed at irony in her rebuff, considering the kind of images she'd just gotten off on.

"Ha ha, looks like I'll be needing a cold one, then." Tom said with a snarky grin.

"That's good, 'cause there's no more hot water." Smirking right back at him, she disappeared down the hall.

—~~~

Chapter inspired by:

Hard Lesson- The Burned

Author's note:

This is my first attempt at writing dirty scenes so I hope it was ok.

I really, really appreciate all of you for taking the time to read this, it means a lot. Thank you!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys thank you all for the kind reviews! You are all soo awesome! I'm sorry I haven't updated for a while, I feel really bad :(

The bar scene just gave me one hell of a time for some reason. But Caffiend04 lit a fire under my ass so I sat down and got it done lol

I'm also having some technical issues, especially in the last chapter. In ch 4, words were missing from the beginning and ending of some the sentences, but when I go edit them on FF the words are there in the editing box :/ I think I've found and fixed most of the issues now, but I'm sorry if it threw you a little while you were reading it.

—~~~

The flame of fury ever present in Mac's being, had been doused with gasoline and he was out to hurt someone tonight. Not caring who ended up taking the brunt of his temper, Mac was liable to lay out the first sorry prick who so much as glanced cock-eyed in his general vicinity.

Hopping up into his truck, he took a snort of meth off his key then used it to start up the engine.

He just started driving, not really knowing to where, but guiding his truck through the winding dirt roads of the badlands, he ended up at the Luna Mesa.

Scanning the parking lot, most of the vehicles were familiar; a handful were his buddies' or rather some of the guys he tolerated, and Harley's civilian pickup was down on the end, but in the middle of the row was that maroon astro van.

Mac jumped out of his truck and slammed the door shut. Walking up to the porch, some guys he knew were out smoking, he spotted the deputy he and Walter had in their pocket.

"Harley! Get your ass over here!" Without delay the stuttering sheriff's deputy hopped to, he even pushed big bald Curtis out of the way, as he stumbled from the bar's porch front.

As soon as he was in reach, Mac grabbed a fist full of his red and white button down and yanked the off duty cop in close.

"Who the fuck's in my bar?" By how wide the man's eyes got Mac knew Harley understood who he was asking about.

"Devon and Re-re-reg." Harley tried a few more times to get the name passed uncooperative lips, but failed under the pressure of Mac's intense glare.

"Alright I got the idea, _Jesus_." Mac scoffed rolling his eyes. "Golden boy with anyone else? He got a dark haired girl with him?"

Harley nodded so hard the brim of his ten gallon hat bounced. Mac threw him back but Harley managed to regain his footing before falling onto his ass in the dust.

"Fuck…" Looking away, Mac wiped a hand over his mouth, then quickly turned back to Harley. "You stick around, might need ya for somethin' later." Mac shoved the power stripped deputy to the side and made his way up to the porch, where he was greeted by several nods of respect from the rough looking crowd standing around outside the entrance.

—~~~

Carmen was already three sheets to the wind and ignored the objections and cold glares she received from her sister throughout the night.

After her bizarre encounter that morning, she had broken into the stash of alcohol Tom brought along for the ride and killed nearly a fifth of rum before 5:00pm. She was pissed that Devon had chucked her shit into that fucking toilet and she was desperate for something, _anything_ to numb her mind and get away from herself, especially after what happened. If it weren't for the booze she may have even stooped to huffing gas like some middle school idiot, but she was glad it didn't come to that. The booze helped her to keep from thinking about that man and all the things she coulda woulda and shoulda done when he grabbed her. The experience left her feeling embarrassed and even rejected in some twisted fashion.

She didn't tell anyone what happened. She just hid her lip behind makeup and a generous layer of lip gloss then went ahead and slapped on a dark smoky eye for fun.

It was good to be at a bar. Already on her way out after sneaking drinks all day, she practically squealed when Devon announced they'd be going, despite a lecture from Terra, which half of it she didn't catch.

That night Carmen decided to go native, wearing a short denim skirt with cowboy boots and fitted white shirt. Drunk and inhibited she even plucked some local's cowboy hat off and put on for a few songs.

After dragging Carmen back to the corner table for a third time, Terra was tired of trying to keep track of her, and trusted her to Tom, who was better than having her get into trouble with one of the local boys.

"Holy shit, I have to piss like a pregnant woman." Carmen crudely announced and jumped right out of her chair.

"Ha, you do that. I'm gonna smoke outside." Tom shook his head as he walked away. He had never met a girl quite like her before and was still unsure about what to make of her. They both headed off in opposite directions, leaving Devon sitting with Regina, Samir and Terra.

"You wanna rein her in a little?" Devon asked jokingly, nudging Terra's arm.

"I give up." Terra threw her arms up.

"You want a beer?" He asked sympathetically, she nodded with her brow raised.

—~~~

As Mac stepped into the bar some sorry prick backed up right into him and that was all he needed. Mac gave Blondie a rough shove and sent the kid stumbling into a few bar stools.

"Easy partner." When the kid dared mouth off, Mac took an aggressive step forward and got in his face.

"Do I look like your fucking partner? Matter a' fact I don't think I fuckin' know you!" Mac's hand clenched into a tight fist and he felt the scabs on his knuckles from his last fight crack open.

Seeing that Walter made no move to help defuse the situation, Devon jumped up and went to bail out Tom.

"Hey Mac. _Mac!"_ Devon raised his voice, the way you would to get a dog's attention. It was just enough to pull Mac from his target. Mac turned, his eyes slowly refocusing as the red he saw faded away and realized Devon was standing in front of him. "It's been a while, remember me? That's Tom, he's my cousin."

"Devon Ashton and his cousin Tommy. Never thought I'd ever see you again." Mac scoffed but went a long with Devon's little game, seeing no reason to blow his little brother's cover, as he really didn't know why he'd come back at all.

"This is Mac, he's the one with the dog." Devon explained

"Oh the animal lover." Terra said dryly.

"Meeting like this is cause for celebration! Let's have some whiskey!" Mac reached over the bar like he owned the place and grabbed a bottle.

"We're fine with beer." Devon said firmly earning him a sharp glare from his brother.

"You're gonna have whiskey." Mac's tone made it clear he wasn't going to take no for an answer, and that Devon ought to know that he rarely did, better than anyone. Mac handed off a shot to his little brother and stared at him as he downed the amber liquid.

Devon made a face as the whiskey burned on its way down then handed the glass back to Mac who appeared to be getting twitchy and agitated.

In his anger fueled quest for violence, Mac felt he was ready for anything but seeing his old man and his brother he knew was loved more, the flames inside him began to flicker as that strange compulsion gripped him.

Walter watched wide eyed as Mac traced his fingertip through a pile of spilled salt, hastily outlining the shape of a spider. And as quickly as it was drawn, it was erased as Mac swiped his hand over it and swept the grains of salt off the edge of the counter.

Turning back to Devon and the girl, Mac cocked his head to the side, finding himself a bit disappointed she wasn't he girl from before. This girl looked like a more wholesome version of the one he'd run into, safe, boring.

"How'd Devon find a nice girl like you?" Mac finally asked.

"Fraternity boy, sorority girl." With a tight smile on her face Terra pointed to Devon and then herself.

"College huh? Seems like a big waste of time to me." Sounding uninterested, he didn't really care, he just wanted to fuck with her, to get to Devon. "But you're brave though. Comin' out here with Regina after what happened." Mac nodded to Devon's sister or half sister as he really knew her to be. He and Devon shared the same bastard father, and Devon and Regina shared the same mother.

"I gotta pee." Uncomfortable under Mac's gaze Regina clawed a hand into the back of her hair and quickly backed away.

—~~~

Standing in front of the bathroom mirror, Carmen checked for any smudges from her mascara, when the door knob twisted slightly. Carmen turned and could see the shadow of someone's feet under the door. Thinking it may have been Tom who she had been shamelessly coming onto the whole night, she smiled.

"You'll have to get me a lot drunker if you're trying to fuck me in a public toilet." Carmen giggled, but then began laughing out loud when she heard Regina's voice mutter an apology from outside the door. "Jesus, I'm kidding. I'll be out in a minute." A smile still on her face she waited for an answer. But when she didn't hear a reply, Carmen shook her head turning back to the mirror, and continued to fix her eye makeup.

—~~~

Shaking his head at Terra, Mac kept messing with her. "I wouldn't be brave like that. I'd be scared." His words came as an indirect threat, and the look on Devon's face only encouraged him to continue. "Heard after your parents little accident someone gave little sister a ride. Busted her wide open." Smirking Mac leaned in, knowing exactly what would set his brother off. "S'nasty, Devon." Just as expected, Devon took a swing at him, which Mac easily caught then twisted his little brother's arm behind his back, pinning him the bar. "It's fucking sick. Don't you think?" Mac asked, the corners of his lips turning up in amusement.

"Mac!" The old bartender punctuated his shout by bringing a baseball bat down hard onto the counter. "You don't wanna do that son." Walter's dangerously low voice broke through Mac's twisted fury. Looking at his bastard father, Mac was suddenly that scared little 12 year boy again and he obediently pushed off Devon with his hands held up in surrender. "Just a precaution." Walter warned further as Mac backed off.

—~~~

Finishing up, Carmen opened the lady's room door and came out smiling, but Regina wasn't in sight. Her drunken gaze slowly surveyed the bar, when her her eyes suddenly met _his_. Sharp Icy blue daggers cut her right down to the bone. And for a moment she froze, but last time he had caught off guard _and_ sober. Carmen's courage had always come from powder or liquid and she was all fueled up. She could feel the volatile tension that filled the barroom and saw that the creepy bartender was brandishing a bat. From what little she did know about the redneck she knew it must have been on his account and by the rumpled look of Devon's shirt she suddenly felt a little disappointed having missed what had just happened. Nothing would have made her night like watching Mr. sexy-random-acts-of-violence throw Devon a beating.

—~~~

When Terra followed the psycho hick's gaze and found it on Carmen, she moved between them, subtly shielding her younger sister.

"This is my sister Carmen—

"Yeah, we already got _acquainted_, didn't we?" He said perversely, as he rubbed his hand over his scruff. He moved around Terra and paced around Carmen like a jackal. "Twice in one day. Think that means you better have a drink with me too."

"I don't think she wants to Mac, she just got out of rehab." Terra said grabbing for Carmen's arm.

"Did it look like I was fucking talking to you?" Mac snapped as he turned his death glare toward Terra. Terrified she turned, looking to for help but found Devon had disappeared.

"Hey, chill alright." Carmen said calmly, as she pulled away from Terra's lax grip, and placed her hand on Mac's shoulder. "C'mon."

Terra could only stare as Carmen led Mac down to the end of the bar, where Walter warily met them and poured two shots of Mac's favorite whiskey.

"Waiting for a tip?" Carmen bitchily asked the old bartender, who stood behind the counter alternating his stare from her to Mac. "Fuck off." She said coolly then knocked back her drink like a boss. With a raised brow Walter retreated, leaving them the bottle, not happy with this new development in the least.

Smirking at her, Mac titled his head and cracked his neck, before downing his own shot.

Finding themselves standing toe to toe yet again, Mac picked up the bottle and poured them another round.

"Rehab huh? So _that's_ your deal? Think you're a tough girl, 'cause you put your rich mommy and daddy's money up your little fucking nose?" He said lazily.

"You don't know me." Setting her jaw Carmen glared at him, causing a smirk to curve the corner of his mouth. She didn't know what the man wanted or even what the beef had been with the others. All she wanted was to redeem herself from earlier, feeling a need to show him she wasn't weak.

"No? But I'm not too fucking far off am I?" To him he knew her all too well, because in his eyes they were the same and he wanted to make her feel the way he felt, to make her hurt. He leaned in close, his lips brushing over her earlobe as he spoke. "Yeah, next to sorority girl over there, bet you're just one big disappointment." Mac watched her body tense. By her posture he knew it was coming and could have easily stopped her but he decided to let her hit him, testing her in his own way. But she bitch slapped him harder than he had expected. The crack was so loud it rung in his ears and a sharp pain stung the whole left side of his face.

A small hit of a satisfied smirk showed on the Carmen's face but she was pissed off by how personal this stranger had gotten with her. Getting physical with her earlier that day was one thing, a thing she could handle, no matter how poorly, but how could he have known exactly what to say to cut her so deeply?

Humiliated, by how obviously the slap rocked him in front of everyone, rage welled up Mac's chest. He grabbed Carman's shoulders and pushed her back into the jukebox, pinning her against it with his body.

"Stupid skank! Raise your fucking hand to me!"

"Yeah keep talking drity, you're really getting me hot." Carmen fired back, putting a sarcastic spin on the secret truth, attempting to force herself to get over her immature infatuation with the man.

"Dude, get the fuck off her!" Heated blood pounding in his ears, Mac didn't even hear Cousin Tommy yelling at him, not that he'd listen if he did. His grip just tightened until he could see discomfort in Carmen's face start to show and a sick grin spread across his face as he watched her eyes widen in what looked like anticipation, when he pressed his hard on into her hip.

"Mac!" The yell came from across the room but Mac ignored it, his attention fully focused on the girl pressed up against him.

"How 'bout another kiss to make it up to me?" He asked in a low gravely tone.

"Macario Sanchez!" Walter shouted again from behind the bar and this time the whole place went silent as Mac slowly turned a cold glare toward the old bandito.

When Mac's grip on her loosened Carmen was relieved, though for very different reasons than the others were. Mac stepped off and let Tom grab Carmen by the arm to lead her away.

Though slightly sobered by the experience, her judgment was still very much impaired and if Tom hadn't pulled her away, she may have indulged Mac's request right there in front of everyone.

Watching that ass walk away sparked something behind his blue eyes and Mac suddenly reached out and snatched her by the hair. Pulling her back into his chest, Mac shoved his free hand down the front of her skirt.

Carmen could feel that he had tucked something in her panties as he whispered in her ear.

"You'll get a taste for it, then you're gonna beg me like a whore."

Mac released her by throwing her back into Tom, confidant in the strange hold he sensed he had over her. "Think you can handle a bitch like her, pretty boy?"

"C'mon let's get out otta here." Tom said as he led Carmen away unaware of the last look she stole over her shoulder.

In the commotion Devon had suddenly reappeared, holding onto Regina's hand in a white knuckled grip. He angrily announced they'd be leaving and ushered everybody outside.

—~~~

After Devon and the rest let out, Harley came shuffling back into the bar his shoulders slumped in defeat, when Mac came out of nowhere and hooked him by the throat. Dragging the alarmed deputy over to the window, Mac nearly threw his face into the glass.

"See that girl?" Mac practically held the man in a headlock as he pointed to Carmen, through the window and Harley did is best to nod.

"You're gonna make sure that she don't leave town." Mac ordered as he let the man go.

"How m-my sup-suppose to do that?" Harley asked doubtfully.

"Whatever the fuck you have to, yer the god damn deputy! Bust her for something!" Mac snapped.

Remaining silent, Harley's mouth scrunched up and he held his jaw tight in defiance.

"Make it happen and I'll keep golden boy off your back. Think about it, Regina'd be all yours." Mac enticed, knowing the offer would break Harley's resolve.

Walter stared at the two suspiciously from across the bar. He was unable to hear what was being said over the jukebox, but knew whatever it was would more than likely cause trouble for him.

—~~~

Author's note:

Chapter inspired by:

60 Feet Tall – The Dead Weather

Author's note:

This will more than likely be the only chapter straight from the movie. I put it in because it was one of my favorite parts and I couldn't think of too much that could be going on behind the scenes during this point in the film ;) The next two chapters will be original content.

SaraLostInes sent me a message that reminded me I should let everybody know if you go to my profile, I have links to all the songs that go with each chapter, if you are interested. Thanks again!


	6. Chapter 6

Ok It's only fair if ya'll line up and kick me in the ass for taking so effing long!

Sorry, I thought I knew where this chapter was going but when I started writing, it just wasn't working so I had to start again… and then I ended up with three different versions and then had some more issues… But a big thanks to SaraLostInes and jerseygirl9766 for the nudge. I apologize for the long wait.

— ~~~

"Why the hell didn't you tell us you ran into him earlier?" Devon demanded, trying to hide his irritation as his grip on the steering wheel tightened. "Did he say anything to you?"

"Yeah..." Carmen paused to light up a cigarette, leaving Devon with an apprehensive look on his face, as his eyes flicked from the road to the rearview. "…He told me to get off his fucking property, so I did and that was all. Didn't think it mattered." She murmured as she rolled her eyes.

"It sure didn't sound like that was _all_. Did he do that to your face?" Tom asked partly concerned, partly disgusted. Carmen let her head fall to the side as she turned a glare on him, but Terra spoke up before she could say anything.

"I think we should press charges. I really do." Turning around in the passenger seat Terra looked into the back of the van where Carmen was sitting.

"For what?" Carmen snapped, her brows knitting together.

"What do you mean, for what? He grabbed you, that's assault. You have god damn bruises on your shoulders!" Terra shot back surprised by her sister's cavalier reaction to the whole ordeal.

"Yeah and you probably have AIDS now." Tom joked in his arrogant way, only adding to the growing tension in the van.

"We don't live here. It'd be more trouble than it's worth. I'm _fine_. _There's no AIDS_, so just forget about it." Carmen huffed as she pushed herself into the back of her seat as far as possible, folding her arms over her chest.

"She's right, ya know." Devon's comment caused Terra's neck to snap in his direction. "It'd just piss him off more and the way these small town cops are they probably wouldn't even hold him." Devon explained, hoping to talk Terra out of her crusade. If Walter really wanted Mac dead it'd be a lot more difficult if the methed-out bastard was behind bars.

Terra opened her mouth to argue her point further, when Carmen crawled forward onto the center console and turned up the radio, then sat back down.

Nobody said a word the rest of the way to the house as they sat silently while some hick tune blared out over the radio on the only station that came in.

— ~~~

When the van came to a stop Carmen was the first one out, even if she shoved Regina aside to do so. Tom's expression turned sheepish as he watched her storm off toward the house then he turned to Terra.

"Is she ok?"

"I don't fucking know anymore." Terra pinched her forehead between her thumb and finger.

"I could talk to her." Regina offered softly.

"Why bother?" Devon scoffed, momentarily forgetting himself.

"Real nice." Terra hissed, though in her heart of hearts she knew she thought the same thing.

"Fine, _I'll _talk to her." Tom rolled his eyes.

"Oh yeah you'll '_talk'_ to her." Terra chided.

"Jesus people, can we cut the drama? We came down here to have a good time." Samir reminded them, his hand absently coming to rest on Regina's shoulder, causing the girl to tense slightly.

— ~~~

Carmen headed straight for her and Regina's bedroom to fetch whatever the hell it was that Mac had shoved into her panties. She had a guess and wasn't about to whip it out in front of everyone.

Sure enough when she pulled it out, it was a plastic baggie with a corner filled with a white substance. Rolling the corner of the bag around between her fingers she examined it and could tell by the rougher texture that it was crystal meth rather than coke.

Starting at the bag she was suddenly startled by a light knock. As door handle began to turn, her eyes darted around and with no other option, Carmen shoved the baggie back into the waist of her skirt as the door opened.

"Hey Carmen you in here?" Tom asked as he stepped in.

"Yep." She quickly made sure her shirt was covering the bag sticking out from her waistband then looked up. "What's up?" she asked wide eyed with a raised brow.

"Look I know sometimes I say _things_… and you ran off so fast… I just wanted to make sure you were _really_ ok." He glanced around unconsciously avoiding eye contact.

"I'm fine. Shit happens at bars." She answered quickly.

"Well I guess I'm just more used to dealing with Jersey guidos. I mean that prick was really creepy."

"Yeah you kinda have to work your way up to tweaker hicks. But thanks for sticking up for me anyways."She said with a facetious wink.

"Well, I didn't really do much." Tom admitted.

"Yeah, ya really kinda pussed out back there." Carmen said with a smile, slowly nodding in agreement.

"Ouch." Tom winced.

"Sometimes I say _things_ too..." She teased raking her teeth over her lip and he easily returned her smile.

"So uh, since I had the couch _last_ night." Tom raised his brows as he folded his arms over his toned chest. "…I'm gonna be just right across the hall from you tonight." A naughty smirk curled the corner of his lips.

"I'll keep that in mind."

— ~~~

For the rest of the night Carmen just went through the motions, she was present but not in the room. She sat next to Tom on the couch, while Samir was teaching Dev, Reggie and Terra the finer points of poker in the kitchen.

Carmen just couldn't shake the hick from her mind. And the meth stuffed down the front of her skirt might as well have been a hot coal, and she was constantly aware of its presence. Palming small half-pint bottle of whisky, she was thankful Terra stopped trying to keep her from drinking.

Looking over she saw that Tom was staring at her with an expectant look on his face and it took a moment for her to realize he had asked her question.

"Sorry what?"

"Ok no more booze for you." He teased as he took the bottle of whisky she held in her lap. He took a swig then handed it back to her. "I was just asking if you found any good places to climb for tomorrow." He gestured to the map of the canyon spread out on the coffee table before them.

"Oh yeah…" She had completely forgotten the reason she had gone out that morning in the first place. Sitting up she glanced at the map and quickly pointed to a spot. "Here might be good." She lied, but it's not like she was about to tell him she just came home and got herself off instead of scouting for a site. "But there were other places along the way that looked ok too, so we can just play it by ear." She added, hoping they could just find a place on the drive.

They sat up for a while longer nearly polishing off the bottle of whiskey between the two of them, when Tom stretched then turned to Carmen, who was still nipping away at the mouth of the bottle.

"I think I'm gonna turn in." Again he looked at her with that same expectant expression.

"Oh yeah me too. I'm just gonna go wash this slut makeup off my face first." Carmen laughed as she swiped a fingertip under eye. The smudge that appeared confirmed her suspicion that she must have looked like a Tim Burton character. Tom just shook his head and laughed before heading down the hall.

— ~~~

Standing in front of the bathroom mirror, Carmen toyed with the plastic baggie, debating with herself.

God she wanted to hate that dirty fucking redneck, but sickly mirroring her cocaine addiction, she couldn't stop herself from wanting him. He gave her the rush and sense of danger she craved. But like her drug of choice he left her feeling broken. This fucking _stranger_ had completely torn her down and she was fucking livid.

Glaring at herself through the mirror, a dark shadow cast over her kohl rimmed eyes, as she raked a hand through her hair.

"_Macario Sanchez _you are a mother fucker…" She said quietly to herself, knowing she wouldn't be able to resist the temptation. She'd never done meth before but at the moment she couldn't exactly come up with a good excuse as to why not.

She didn't even know how much would do the trick and just shrugged at the amount she dumped onto the basin then pulled out her coke straw from her cigarette pack. No guts no glory. Leaning over she snorted the hick poison.

Her head immediately whipped up and her eyes instantly watered.

"God damn." She said in between sniffling. It felt like a damn cheese grater passed though her nasal cavity, and then all the sudden it hit her. It wasn't like the euphoric feeling she got from her drug of choice. She felt a rush but this was different. Her vision seemed sharper, and she felt a tingle run up her legs spreading throughout her body. The drug made her feel she was above all reason and no restraint in the world to hold her. Then a strong sense of being able to take on anything and everything fell over her. The urge to just stomp the gas and send herself through the night at 100 miles per hour was overwhelming. In the small bathroom she felt like a coiled spring and had to get out.

She opened the door and buzzed down the dark hallway. The house was quiet and everyone appeared to have gone to bed while she was in the bathroom. Then she promptly decided that she _need-needed _a cigarette. She fished her cigarettes out of her jean skirt pocket, popped on in between her lips and headed outside.

Stepping out onto the porch her stride immediately slowed when she looked up from lighting her cigarette and saw that Devon and Regina were sitting side by side on the railing. Both their faces turned in unison one showing a light smile the other a scowl.

"Sorry to interrupt." With the cigarette bouncing on her lips, Carmen held up her hands.

"We're just talking." Regina smiled. "Come sit." She patted the empty spot on the rail beside her.

Carmen hopped off the porch into the dust, and stood in front of the siblings.

"I'll stand." Carmen shrugged, and started to dig the toe of her boot into the dirt, unable to remain still.

Staring at Reggie, Carmen's head fell to the side in thought and completely ignored the way Devon was suspiciously eyeing her. After a long awkward silence Carmen suddenly spoke, making the girl jump a little.

"So… what's the story with the D-d-d-deputy?" Carmen grinned, flicking the ash off her cigarette.

"Harley?" The girl practically squeaked.

"Yeah well if Harley's his name, then that's him isn't it?"Carmen joked sharply then took a hard drag from her cigarette.

"Hey take it easy."Sensing the sting in her tone Devon came to Regina's rescue.

"_You take it easy_." Carmen aggressively snapped her tone far from her usual snarkiness. She then abruptly turned back to Reggie as if nothing had been exchanged between herself and Devon. "So, You two seemed pretty close."

"He was my first boyfriend." Regina said shyly and slouched even lower, her head falling in line with her shoulders.

"You looked happy with him."Blowing out a long chain of smoke, a flash of sincerity showed on Carmen's face.

"Oh…" Regina's gaze fell to the dirt, and Devon's fists tightened. Watching the pair's odd and uncomfortable body language, Carmen pushed further.

"You should hook u_p_." Over popping the "p", Carmen secretly eyed Devon as she spoke.

"_It's late_." The thin man suddenly blurted hopping off the rail.

"For who?" Carmen's brows drew together.

"I'm tired." Regina mumbled as she slid off the rail and practically ran back into the house.

Carmen's mouth fell open in surprise mixed with a hint of amusement and stood there amazed by their reactions, when Devon suddenly stepped up to her.

"What is your _problem_? Can't you see that's she's sick! She doesn't need you filling her head with your trashy bullshit!"

"God perv, just fuck her and get it over with." Carmen scoffed unaware of exactly how close to the nerve she had struck.

Throughout his life Devon had always maintained control over the inborn violent temper that dwelled in his very being, but Carmen's words had him seeing red and the anger that flashed behind his eyes was impossible to contain. Devon suddenly reached out and clamped his long fingers around Carmen's jaw, breaking the cut on her lip as he roughly threw her into the side of the house. Her cigarette went flying and the bag of crystal fell to the dirt.

Angrily eyeing the crumpled bag, Devon spat. "Fucking Mac." He reached down and picked up the bag holding it up to her.

After regaining her balance Carmen stared daggers at him.

"That's the second time you've taken my shit _and_ you put your fucking hands on me." She said darkly, her eyes narrowing like a feral cat.

"I won't tell Terra if you don't." He stared at her, his lips forming a hard line as his jaw tightened.

"Tell her what? That you're a fucking _psycho_!" A look of pure disgust twisted her features as she angrily shouted.

"_Carmen_."He said assertively then suddenly reached out and grabbed her by the shoulder. The moment of contact instantly ignited a flame of fury that flashed in Carmen's green eyes and she shouted.

"Don't put your hands on me!" The meth heightening her aggression, Carmen pulled back a fist and punched Devon right in the face.

When Devon fell back into porch railing with his hands covering his left eye, she clapped a hand over her mouth to keep from bursting out laughing.

She shook her head in mock pity as stepped over him like he was nothing then opened the screen door.

"Stay away from Regina, Carmen." Devon called after her, his face flush with anger, but what else could he do, he couldn't risk exposing himself any more than he already had.

"Oh, be fucked, you pussy." Carmen shot over her shoulder then slammed the door.

— ~~~

She probably woke up Samir who shifted on the couch as she came in, but she didn't apologize and just continued through the house. Pausing momentarily at Tom's bedroom door, she let a wicked smile grace her lips, as she glanced around before letting herself in.

Tom was sitting up in bed in a pair of blue boxers reading some motocross mag. He looked up with a cocky smirk showing on his face.

"Ready for that riding lesson now." Her words came in a sinister purr.

With that, Tom tossed the magazine on the floor as Carmen jumped onto his lap.

His too-gentle hands caressed down her sides, then back up, sliding her shirt up and over her head, revealing the white lace bra that covered her breasts.

The moment her arms came free, she raked her fingers through his ridiculous blonde hair and pulled him into her, roughly crashing her mouth to his.

"_Fuck_. Little rough don't cha think?" Stunned, Tom pulled a way, his fingertips rubbing his bottom lip. "_Relax_." He said, leaning in and planting soft kisses up the side of her neck. Reaching around her back Tom's practiced hand unclasped her bar releasing her perky tits with a bounce.

With Tom buried in the cook of her neck and her head cocked to the side, she made a face, twisting her nose up at the light tickle of his lips.

Rolling her eyes she let him continue suck and nibble her in a way that'd have any other girl melting in his arms, but she began to grow impatient.

Tilting further away she bit her bottom lip pinning down a smirk before it could show on her face.

Without warning she shoved Tom down on the bed, with her palms flat against his chest and her nails digging into his flesh. Hopping up on top of him, she straddled his hips. Taking him completely off guard, his surprise was hidden behind a small smile as he looked up at her.

"You're really aggressi —

Before he could even get the word out, her lips were back on his, moaning when she scraped her tongue as she shoved it passed his teeth. Moving her palms from Tom's pecks, she grabbed his hands, then clapped them over her breasts, urging him to roughly grope her by squeezing hers over his.

With her legs sliding further apart, her denim skirt road up her thighs exposing her red panties. Reaching down she shoved the cloth aside and shamelessly rubbed herself over Tom's erection.

He felt his head begin to peek out the hole in front of his boxers, and when he felt her wetness against his sensitive skin he stopped her movements by grabbing her hips. He lifted her just enough to quickly slip his shorts off, needing to feel her skin against his own,

Swiveling her hips Carmen positioned her entrance over Tom's throbbing head and practically impaled herself. She let out a small yelp at the deep pain that always gave her that intense satisfying pleasure.

Tom gasped at the sudden tight warmth that enveloped his cock. His hands pushed up her skirt and his fingers dug into the flesh of Carmen's ass, as she began to ride him fast and hard, with her boots still on.

"Holy fuck." Tom breathed as the headboard banged up against the wall and the springs of the bed squeaked.

Pretty sure everyone in the house could hear, Carmen didn't give a fuck and focused fully on how hard he felt deep inside her.

Panting and moaning, sweat began to slick their skin as Carmen bounced wildly up and down his shaft. Feeling him begin to spasm within her walls Carmen reached down and started rubbing her clit, to speed up her own orgasm.

Biting her lip, she closed her eyes and couldn't help but envision that cold steely blue glare boring into her.

— ~~~

Chapter inspired by:

Cheap and Cheerful – The Kills

Author's note:

Thank you for reading! I'm always open to questions and suggestions :3

Again so, so sorry for the wait.


	7. Chapter 7

— ~~~

It was early morning, only a little after five as Walter stepped out of the Luna Mesa. His snakeskin cowboy boots scrapped in the dust as he made his way through the parking lot. In the light haze of the beginnings of a sweltering hot day, he noticed Mac's orange truck still parked in the lot. Feeling the clutching hand of panic suddenly close around his heart, the old bandito shot glances in all directions. Seeing nothing, he cautiously approached the vehicle. As he neared, he found Mac passed out at the wheel and he let out the breath he had been holding.

Mac had managed to keep himself together thus far, by walling off the shameful, rage inducing memories, but Walt knew his son was near the edge. In the back of his mind he knew what he had done would haunt him, and it was all for the money. And now he felt something coming, like the low rumble of a tidal wave approaching.

The fear driven obedience embodied by the terrified boy, still dwelling inside Mac, had been slowly changing and was becoming something else entirely. Something that Walter could only describe as a _wild dog._ A dingo scratching and gnawing away at the sinew and bone, getting right down to the nerve, a bleeding nerve that had been hidden and forced to be forgotten for so long. And that wall which his son had built was crumbling. Crumbling and revealing something raw and terrifying. Mac was encased a shattering emotional cocoon. Only what was so come was no butterfly, but a violent tirade of anger and bitterness. Walter knew he had created a monster, a monster he must destroy before it could fully form.

For a moment, Walter watched Mac's face as he slept and could tell it was certainly not a peaceful rest. His son's tightly held futures twitched as he slept. The meth in his system still fighting the booze he drank.

Slowly backing away Walter headed toward his late 80's Mazda pickup truck.

It would have to be tonight, the old bandito decided, as he guided the small truck down the canyon road and he knew just how to do it.

He had purchased an unmarked tank of propane. After moving the precious product from the cave he'd replace the natural gas tank that Mac used to cook meth. Propane burned much hotter and Mac would over heat the ammonium nitrate without even realizing. It'd be over in minutes, in a giant blaze of chemical fire.

With his elbow resting on the open window, Walter twisted the end of his mustache. It would be an unpleasant way to go, but a fitting one. He'd send that man made demon dwelling within his son straight to hell right through the front door.

— ~~~

Mac groaned as he awoke to a heavy hangover, that was made worse by the heat. Squinting from the early morning sun, he glanced around the deserted Luna Mesa parking lot, forgetting he'd passed out in his truck sitting at the wheel. Rolling his shoulders and stretching his stiff neck he felt something shift in his lap. Jittery images of the tarantula and evil chuckling mouths flashing before his eyes, he immediately he became violently defensive. Jerking away, he reached down and grabbed a fist full of blonde hair. Throwing the unwanted intruder off of him and into the passenger side door, his eyes refocused and fell upon the face of a frightened girl.

He definitely didn't remember _her,_ but guessing by his own condition the dumb tramp probably just fell asleep with his whiskey dick in her mouth.

"What the fuck, asshole!" The girl angrily shouted rubbing the back of her head.

"Get out!" Mac snapped, still slightly shaken, though he hid it well with the anger that always followed his episodes.

Pressing against the door of the truck, his hackles raised, Mac's sharp glare was enough to make the woman back down and she quickly opened the door then jumped out.

After glaring the woman out of the truck, he turned the diesel over and sped out of the parking lot, watching as her silhouette disappeared in the distance through his side mirror.

Speeding down the dirt road to his home, Mac steadied the wheel with a knee and took a hit of meth, his mind wondering back to last night's events. Part of him knew that instead of screwing around with that piece of ass and making deals with Harley, he should have been worrying about why Devon had even showed up in the first place, especially after everything that happened. Either Devon was just really fucking dumb or there was something Walter wasn't telling him. Mac's paranoia turned to agitation, causing his jaw to tighten and his eye twitch.

"Fuck." He angrily growled, as his knuckles struck glass and cracked his own window.

Taking a breath to calm himself, blood squeezed from his knuckles as he gripped the steering wheel.

In the time it took him to light up and finish a cigarette, Mac pulled up to his house and was greeted by Boss's wild and excited barking.

"_Shuddup_!" Mac shouted as he flicked the butt and hopped out of the cab. As usual Boss obediently laid down, his tail happily sweeping over the dust. Walking over to the kennel Mac felt a stab of guilt upon noticing the water bowl was dry.

"Shit." Mac unlatched the kennel and patted his thigh. "C'mon." He let the dog follow him into the house and out of the heat. Snapping his fingers over the couch, Mac invited the dog up as he continued to the kitchen and got a bowl of water.

"Five minutes you spoiled shit." Mac said as he plopped down on the couch and offered the bowl to Boss.

Absently scratching the dog behind his pointed ears, Mac continued to talk to the animal.

"What would you do, huh bud? Aw hell, I _know_ what you'd do." Mac sniffed.

The day Mac picked up Boss as puppy, he had also brought home Shooter, Boss' littermate. The two brothers had grown up together, side by side, eating the same food and drinking from the same bowl without a problem for three years. It was just that one day. One day it changed. Without so much as a second thought, Mac chucked a beef bone in their pen just like he'd done every Friday. But for some reason it was like a switch just flicked in Boss' brain and he went after Shooter like they'd never even met before. Viciously biting at his throat and violently shaking. By the time Mac hopped the kennel fence and pulled Boss off, Shooter lay motionless and bloody. And Boss, he just picked up the bone and trotted away, gnawing at the treat in the corner like nothing had happened.

"Yeah I know." Leaning back into the couch, Mac whispered.

As the dog lapped up the much needed water, Mac's eyes traveled to the window. There was only one road leading to the Ashton place and if Devon went anywhere, he would easily be able to follow him. It wasn't like Walter could be there to protect him all of the time. Sure there were bound to be consequences but he _did_ tell that little bitch never to come back here. And after the dust settled he'd just take what he wanted in the first place.

— ~~~

Devon angrily chucked hiking supplies into the back of the van, anymore of this and he was about to fucking lose it. And seeing Mac again didn't help things. Devon's hand dug into his pocket squeezing the plastic baggie of meth he took from Carmen. If Mac had done that knowing what would fucking happen, the hick was a lot smarter than he looked. And the fact that ho bag didn't seem the least bit frightened of the bastard had Devon even more apprehensive. He has too much to hide and too much riding on keeping it hid, for this to happen now.

There was a crack in his veneer and lying beneath the fragile layer was nothing but a dark sociopathic vacuum.

Devon didn't even realize how tightly he was clamping jaw, as he grinded is teeth in anger until Terra rounded the side of the van.

"Hey Samir and Regina are about ready." Looking over the supplies Terra's eyes fell on the wood stock of the shotgun that she nearly found with her face the other day. "What are you taking that for?"

"It's not a bad idea to have a gun around here." Devon said plainly. In truth he was terrified of his brother, and after hearing what Walter had to say about his behavior, Devon had no idea what to expect.

Terra reached out and stroked the bruise lining his left eye socket. Luckily he had been able to convince her that the bump on the eye was from the scuffle with Mac rather easily. The truth would have just lead to a fight, stress he didn't need right now.

"Are we going to have to worry about that guy?"

"No, Mac's a mean drunk but he's harmless." Bile followed his words up his throat but he managed to fight back the bitterness. "Well, we should head out before it gets too hot." Devon said as he slammed the back doors of the van shut.

"Shouldn't we wait for Tom and Carmen?" Terra scratched her head as she stepped back.

"No, sounded like they were getting along just fine last night." A whole day away from her ought to be enough to pull his shit back together. Just the thought of it put him at ease, allowing him to better play his part. "You did say, you thought they'd hit it off." He teasingly nudged Terra's arm.

"Yeah…" Terra rolled her eyes. "Well she needs a nice guy in her life."

"I think you're the only one in the free world to describe Tom as a nice guy." Devon laughed as he wrapped his arm around Terra's waist, laying it on a little too thick, as he led her to the front of the van.

"Believe me he's a fucking saint compared to the guys she's been with." Terra smiled and opened the car door then climbed in the passenger's seat, leaving Devon shaking his head.

Fuck that was easy, as long as he maintained and stayed in control. He even waved at Samir as he stepped down from the porch holding Regina hand.

"Let's do this." Samir said spreading his arms as he approached.

"Good, you sound pumped. It's a pretty intense hike." Devon nodded as he opened the sliding door for them. After they were settled, Devon hopped in the front seat and started the van.

Guiding the vehicle down the road Devon warily eyed his surrounding as they passed Mac's house. Mac's truck was parked out front but there was no sign of him as Devon crept the van along. His eyes practically remained glued to the rearview mirror at least a good five miles passed the old shack.

— ~~~

_Carmen hummed in pleasure as Mac's hand snaked up her skirt and began rubbing her clit over her panties until her juices soaked through the cloth and her hips pushed upward with want. _

_Hooking his index finger around the crotch of her panties he jerked them down her legs. Hanging from his finger, he then trailed the red lace over her bare stomach and over her breast then shoved the cloth into her panting mouth. _

"_You're gonna need this." Mac smiled darkly as he pressed a heavy palm over her gagged mouth._

Carmen stirred from the vivid dream when the smell of Axe douche bag body spray hit her nose. She woke to find Tom's arm slung around her and her cheek pressed his chest. Wide eyed she abruptly shoved him away, rudely waking him.

"_Uah_! Don't cuddle on me!" Carmen shouted.

"You cuddled on me!" Tom said automatically defensive, still blinking away sleep and surprise.

"Like _fuck_ I did!" Carmen shot out of bed, ripping off the sheet. She wrapped the cloth around her to cover herself while she hunted for her shirt and her bra. Forgoing the bra she threw on her shirt from last night and left the room, leaving Tom hangover and confused, as the sheet fluttered to the floor.

Still feeling spun from last night Carmen trailed her fingernails over the wall as she moved down the hallway and into the kitchen. The place smelled like coffee but the pot was empty and the house, even to a sober person, was too quiet. Shrugging, she grabbed herself a glass of water and downed it, when she saw a note on the table. Carmen picked it up and read it aloud to no one in particular.

"Hey guys, went hiking, be back about five. Have fun climbing and be safe._ Smiley face._" Her brows rose at the sight of hearts dotting the i's and knew Regina must have written it. "Great." She huffed as she crushed the note into a ball and hucked it over her shoulder.

Last night was a big fucking mistake and not even a very good one, now they were going to have to spend the whole day together. But she supposed spending the day with Devon and Terra would have been worse. Thinking about it, she had to smile at herself. Punching Devon had felt better than the sex and Carmen wound up shadow boxing back down the hallway.

After a shower to scrub the stupid off of her, Carmen went back into the bedroom she and Regina shared. Sitting on the edge of the bed she began to towel off. The high from the meth was still lingering just like the touch of the man that had given it to her. Just from the small thought of him, she felt a tingle run though her body and her thighs involuntarily squoze together.

"Stop!" Carmen slapped her palms over her face and fell backward on the bed. "God just stop it already! Christ!" When his image refused to dissipate, she kicked her legs in annoyance like a kid throwing a tantrum. After a few moments she lay still, breathing slowly. "Handle your shit bitch." She scolded herself then sat up.

Roughly combing her finger through her damp hair, she pulled it back into a high French braid. Holding the towel over herself she dug into her bag then got dressed in her rock climbing clothes, a white cropped tank and black stretch capris. She swung her gear back up on her shoulder then headed out.

In the kitchen she found Tom at the table, sitting down with a cup of coffee, looking fresh from a shower. When she came into the room a small wince of annoyance showed on his face.

"So are you like, mad or something?" He asked in a condescending manner.

"We fucked Tommy, don't make it weird." She rolled her eyes.

"Oh yeah, no totally." He said sarcastically. "It's just you're the one who stormed out of the bedroom so…"

"Not a cuddler or a morning person. Not a big deal, relax." She answered flatly.

"Alright I get." He nodded.

"Going into the weird area again." She warned.

"Look I was just making sure you were ok with it." Tom threw up is arms washing his hand of it all.

"Yep, I'm a fully developed human being after all." She stole Tom's joke from the other day to clear the tension. It worked and a small smile of relief slid across Tom's face as he stood up.

"So what's up? We still going rock climbing or what?" He asked.

"Ya ready?" Carmen cheekily raised her brows.

"Yeah let's do it." He replied and upped the bass in his voice.

"Can you handle it?" Carmen mimicked his jock intensity. "Can you handle this?" As a joke Carmen pulled out a climbing pick from her bag and hopped into a mock fighting stance.

"Whoa Jesus! That thing is mean looking! Let me see it." Tom took the climbing tool from her and studied it's curved serrated edge.

"Pretty awesome, but we should head out of here soon." Carmen pulled the pick from his hands and re-stored it in her bag.

"Well it looks like they took the van so we can just grab one of the bikes" Tom said looking out the window with his hands on his hips.

"Make it the ATV, I have another bag with gear for you too and I'm thinking it's not gonna fit on that dirt bike." Carmen pushed the bag into Tom's chest and quickly ran to get the other one.

After loading up the blue four-wheeler, Tom hopped on and Carmen climbed up behind him. As they made their way down the road, Carmen made an effort to hold on with her legs rather than having to wrap her arms around Tom's waist the whole time. The ride went along smoothly but they neared this Mac character's house, Tom inexplicably slowed down. While she glanced around for the Redneck, Tom glared at the dog who was in his makeshift kennel barking. Carmen notice the man's truck was gone and let loose a breath.

"Why did we stop?" She asked trying to sound casual.

"Did we bring the map?"

"No." Carmen answered. "So?" She quickly added not really wanting to have to go all the back.

"_So?_"

"We're fine, people don't get lost and die anymore, Tom." Of course she knew they did, but she was still buzzing and just wanted to get on with it.

"Fine. We get lost and go hungry, I got dibs on your thighs." Tom said as he readied to hit the throttle.

"Gross. Just go." Carmen huffed, her legs now tired, she begrudgingly leaned into Tom and clasped her arms around his waist.

After about an hour's ride in the desert heat, Carmen spotted a decent climb site and pinched Tom's rib meat. He eased on the breaks and came to a stop, eyeing the red cliff towering over the road.

"Here?" He turned back, looking at her over his shoulder.

"Sure." She said as she hopped off the ATV and began pulling as the straps securing their gear bags.

"Sweet." Tom finally said as he joined her in unloading the wheeler.

Carmen laid out the rope and harnesses and stepped into hers, pulling it up her legs and over her thighs.

Securing it around her hips she looked up as saw Tom staring at her.

"What?"

"Damn, that's really gonna smash my balls."

"Most of your weight will be on your hips, you're boys'll be fine. See there's only straps that go around your thighs, nothing between." Carmen laughed as he warily pulled on his harness.

Considering, the day went alright. Carmen showed Tom a few climbing pointers and he picked things up pretty quick. They had climbed the original site and took in the view, before hiking around the ridge and finding a decent place to respell down. The climb and the hike ate up most of the day and by the time they made it down to solid earth, it was nearly 5. They stripped off their gear and stuffed it into Carmen's back pack, and pulled out a bottle of water to share.

Wiping the sweat from his bow Tom huffed in a breath.

"That was intense."

"Good thought right?"

"Yeah totally. Just one question."

"Shoot." Carmen said as she took a swig of water.

"Where's the ATV?" Tom looked over at her squinting from the evening sun.

Carmen looked around, then turned, her sneakers scratching in the dirt. Not seeing their vehicle Carmen's fists jabbed into her hips.

"Well shit." She paused for a long while, still glancing around. "You hike around that way and I'll check over here. I'm sure it's close."

"Yeah uh huh, famous last words." Tom complained but began to head off in the direction she told him, but not before snatching the bottle of water from her.

— ~~~

As Walter pulled up to the cave, the white pickup came to a bouncing stop on bad socks. Walking around to the side he reached into the bed of the truck and hoisted out the propane tank, his aging bones creaking in protest.

"Hijo de puta." Walter groaned, as he slowly made his way into the mouth of the cave, with the weighty tank throwing his stride off balance.

Pushing the plastic draping a side, Walter scanned over the equipment and supplies filling the chamber and limped over to the lab. Setting the tank down with a sigh of relief, Walter began disconnecting the Natural gas tank and prepared to swap them out. The rusty old tanks were nearly identical and nobody would have ever known the difference.

After the deed was done Walter went on to move the product. There's no way he'd leave 30 bricks of dried marijuana worth over 750,000 dollars just to be burned up. After all he was a businessman and had promises to keep.

With the last load of bricks in his arms Walter huffed as he trudged out of the Cave. His exhaustion had dulled his senses; however shock grabbed him when he suddenly felt a presence. Slowly turning his head he caught sight of a girl rounding the corner of red rock wall.

— ~~~

Stepping around a fallen rock formation in the afternoon heat, Carmen swept a forearm over her brow, pushing away the hair that came loose from her braid. Looking up, she immediately stopped in her tracks. Her eyes shot from man she recognized as the bartender from last night, to the enormous blocks of weed in his hands. Taking in the scene Carmen was familiar enough with the drug business to realize she was in big fucking trouble.

"This is unfortunate for you." The man said as he dropped the bricks and produced an ivory handled revolver.

Breaking the surprise that momentary froze her limbs, she turned and bolted, hopping over the fallen rocks.

"¡Maldita sea!" She heard the man curse as she felt a bullet wiz passed her shoulder but she just kept running.

Carmen moved quickly as she dodged rock formations and jumped small crevasses, and the old man soon fell behind. Flying through a maze of red stalagmites, Carmen dared glace over her shoulder and saw no one, but suddenly slammed right into something… someone.

Kicking away in the dirt Carmen realized that it was just Tom when knelt down to help her to her feet.

"Whoa easy there killer. I found the-

"We're hiding."

"Wait, what?" Tom's question was soon answered when the echo of a ricocheting bullet reverberated through the canyon. "Oh holy shit."

Carmen quickly shoved Tom down and back into a small alcove, barely large enough to hide them both. Ducking away, they held their breath as they watched a pair of cowboy boots run passed their hiding spot.

"Why is there a guy shooting at us?" Their faces practically in the dirt, Tom's breath kicked up dust as he whispered.

"I accidently saw him with whoooole lotta drugs." She said as the diameter of her eyes increased dramatically.

"What-

Before he could finish Carmen slapped a palm over his lips as she heard the man's boots scraping against rock nearby.

"Listen, girl!" The man's heavily accented voice suddenly sounded out. "Let's make a deal huh? I am not that unreasonable. You come out and I make you a deal. I saw you in the bar. You are… a party girl? Come on out and I'll make you a deal ok? Not need to be afraid. I put the gun away."

Carmen remained silent as she listened to his movements. He was defiantly closing in.

"Maybe it's legit?" Tom whispered.

"God damn you're fucking dumb." Carmen hissed.

"I'm fucking scared alright. What should we do then?" His eyes grew large and Carmen suddenly felt like the mature one at the moment.

"He only saw me." She breathed.

"So what's the difference?"

"How far is the ATV?"

"Not far." He answered afraid of what she had to say next.

"Ok stay here I'll run that way and when he follows me, get to the wheeler and go call the cops." She paused her eyes rolling upward in reflection. "Jesus, I never thought I'd say that."

"What no way! He'll fucking shoot you!" Tom grabbed her shoulder attempting to regain some sort of dominate role.

"_Shhh!_ We don't have a choice. We can't stay here he'll find us and shoot us for sure." Carmen asserted as she shrugged off his touch.

"Look Carmen I know you think you're some big bad ass but this-

Before Tom could even finish the sentence, Carmen pushed up out of the niche and took off.

"Car-" The sound of feet hitting the ground quickly silenced Tom's protest, as the man once again ran passed the crevasse and after Carmen. "Fuuuuuuck." Tom whisper still concealed within the rock.

— ~~~

It was the sound of her shoes in the sandy earth that gave her away, as Walter spun around just in time to catch a glimpse of the girl before she disappeared around a red stalagmite. In a frantic jog he stared after her, knowing full well she didn't pop out to take the phony deal.

_The bitch was fast,_ Walter had to give her that, as he wheezed to keep at least ten feet behind her, but he was enviably going to lose her, as he fell behind inch by inch.

Sucking down breaths Walter came to a stop, and was about to let it all ride on one last bullet. With his legs spread he brought up the gun in both hands. Pinching one eye shut he took carful aim.

_**Blam!**_The shot probably echoed for miles through the rock canyon, the sound still ringing in the old bandito's ears.

— ~~~

Chapter inspired by:

Spitting Venom - Modest Mouse

Author's note:

Sorry if this chapter is a bit sketchy:/ It was running way long but there was a lot that needed to be set up. Hopefully with more practice I'll get better at these middle transitioning chapters, but I really wanted to get this up and keep things moving.

Thank you all so much for reading! Let me know if you have any questions or suggestions :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Warning, this chapter contains dubcon, explicit sexual content, violence and Mac… well being Mac.**

**It's also a bit on the long side:/**

— ~~~

Carmen hit the ground, the hard packed earth knocking the wind from her lungs. Whipping her head back, her eyes traveled from the silhouette of her pursuer to her feet, which had bound up on a gnarled sage brush bush. Feeling no apparent injury, Carmen grit her teeth and pushed herself up, running for cover.

Leaning up against the sheer rock face, an adrenaline induced squirm in Carman's stomach caused her lips to pull up into a deranged smile. She was terrified, and in shock but strangely exhilarated. A mash up emotion she could only express with spastic snickers and a widening grin. Her mind was devoid of all rational thought and refused to let the reality of the situation to set in. Her life was just saved by desert scrub for hell's sake and she was laughing. Pressing her lips together, she inhaled through her nose trying to get a grip.

Hearing the scuff of his boots pulled her from the frenzied state and her first instinct was to keep running. Pushing off the wall she broke out into a frantic stride, this time moving in a zig-zag as she put more and more distance between herself and that Scarface wanna be asshole.

— ~~~

Winded, Walter came to a stop. Leaning forward he rested his hands on his knees.

"Mierda… clumsy little puta." Walter spat as he watched the girl disappear into the canyons. That shot had been dead on. If she hadn't tripped, a bullet would be in the back of her head.

He told Devon to come alone, one simple request.

He was almost rid of Mac and now he was going to need him. Who else could clean this mess up? If there was one thing Mac was good at, it was tying up loose ends and it wouldn't be the first time Walter asked Mac to kill. But with his worsening mental state, whether he'd obey remained to be seen. Walter grimaced, debating on whether the man was even stable enough to cleanly carry out this one last task. Once it began he feared there would be no stopping him and no telling where it might end. Walter would need some sort of kill switch, he couldn't very well turn Mac loose without one.

It would have to be Devon. Devon would have to be the failsafe. It was about time for his beloved son to step up. Walter knew there was no love lost between the two brothers and considering the incident at the cave all those years ago, Devon would jump at the chance for revenge, even at the cost of a few lives. After all was said and done, it would simply look like a case of self defense. It would insure Devon moving back here and would serve to keep him there.

Walter trudged back to his truck and stooped over to pick up the discarded blocks of weed. Dropping them in the truck bed, he covered the drugs with a tarp. He then opened the driver side door and grabbed the CB on the dash. He dialed in the frequency he used in emergences and thumbed the button.

"Mac?" Walt sounded doubtful, but he closed his eyes and hoped to god he'd answer. "Mac, are you there?"

The radio crackled, letting out a shrill squeal of feedback and then relief washed over the old man.

"_What_?" The sound of Mac's voice barked through the speaker.

"We have a problem here, son. Or rather _problems_." Walter put emphasis on the plural; it wasn't just that girl they'd have to take care of. The others were bound to question her whereabouts.

"Busy. Handle it yourself." Coming from the old speaker, Mac's voice sounded harsher than usual.

Walter hissed at Mac's attitude, but a smug smirk slid across his face. After watching him last night, Walter knew Mac had formed some sort of demented crush on that girl and he could at least use that to his advantage.

"I had a run in with your little pandeja from the bar last night." Walter said in a causal tone. He released the button and waited. The radio remained silent on the other end but Walter knew he had his son's full attention. Pressing the button down once again, Walter continued. "Wrong place wrong time, such a simple thing can cause such problems. At the cave, she has seen too much. But unfortunately… or _fortunately for you_, I lost her in the canyons. Find her. Do whatever it is you need to do, just be sure to take care of her afterward. Then go to the house and deal with her friends."

"You mean Dev's fuckin' friends, you wetback shit-kicker! He never should have come here!" A grating shriek of feedback followed his son's cruel shout.

"I am your father, don't ever disrespect me that way!" Squeezing the microphone so hard, Walter heard the plastic casing crack as he yelled. "Now, get your_ mestizo_ ass moving! You have a lot of ground to cover. If I were you I'd start at on old highway near the cave."

Walter dropped the radio, letting it dangle off the dash by the coiled cord. He got into the truck and pulled around. He needed to get back to town and warn Devon of the coming storm and prepare him for what needed to be done.

— ~~~

"_Sonova bitch_!" Mac shouted, slamming the CB microphone into the dash mounted radio, until the thing was in pieces.

He'd been tailing golden boy all day waiting for his chance. Those idiots were hiking around all over the place. He had parked his truck up on a high ridge that overlooked the entire area, just watching and waiting. Of course right when that little shit was alone his father's voice had to come over the radio.

It wasn't so much the fact Walt had radioed that angered him, but rather the fact he couldn't ignore it. He did everything that his Father ever wanted. Now the man was asking him to clean up a mess for fucking Devon and of course the kid would scrape by scot-free. Walter never would punish that little prick the way he had it coming.

And if shit couldn't have gotten any worse, his fine ass piece of real-estate was in the mix. And why he even gave a fuck about that little coke slut, pissed him off that much more.

Fucking Devon would have to wait.

Pulling a wide U-ie, Mac stomped the gas. Barreling his truck down the road, the sun sank lower and lower with each mile, until it was only a sliver peeking out over the mountains, right before disappearing completely.

— ~~~

The blue sky had faded to a velvet purple as the sun slowly sank to the horizon. It felt like she'd been running for hours and her legs were definitely slowing down. Carmen hadn't looked back since she tripped, but as she slowed to a walk, she turned her head. There was no sign of the old bartender but there also was no sign of anything else either. Funny how running into a desert with only a backpack, full of ropes and harnesses becomes a minor detail when there's someone trying to kill you. Ironically she may have just killed herself. Maybe that's why he stopped chasing her. The thought caused a bitter smirk to show on her face. At least getting shot was quick. Dehydration on the other hand would be slow and horrible.

They say if you're lost stay where you are, but what if you get chased into being lost? What then? There weren't any rules of thumb for that, but the thought that her life now depended on a man with highlights kept her going. At least she thought so, in truth she had no idea if he even made it to the ATV. But she tried not to think about it, because all that would accomplish at the moment would be possibly giving her and a brain hemorrhage.

Adjusting the straps of her backpack, she walked along the red rocky soil trying to clear mind and just tried to focus on moving forward.

Visibility was quickly diminishing, as dusk threatened to be become night, but carefully scanning her surroundings she caught sight of the edge of a steep ridge, right before stepping off of it.

Looking down the steep drop off in the graying light, she felt some relief.

"Thank fucking god." At the bottom of the rocky slope was a highway. Sure, not many people came this way but she could at least follow it and get help in town if no one drove by.

Squatting at the cusp of the steep ridge, she began her slow and careful decent, there really was no better way to get down. Following the groove, carved into the face of the sheer rock by an old rock slide, she shimmied down the slope, when the heel of her sneaker slipped on a patch of loose gravel. A scream leapt from her chest as she slid sharply down the rock.

Grabbing for the climbing pick strapped to the side of her pack, Carmen jammed it into the rock face and managed to slam herself to an abrupt stop.

"Holy shit." She shuttered with a wide smile, the sudden pump of adrenaline giving her that strange squirmy feeling. "So fucking stupid." She whispered into the night. Taking a deep breath, she situated herself and cautiously slid her body the rest of the way down, until she stood on the old cracked pavement.

By the time she made it down the sky had completely blacken with nothing but a pale white moon and bright belt of stars lighting the desert.

— ~~~

Mac flicked his headlights on as he turned onto the old highway. It was the closest road to the cave, and not many people used it since the 24 was constructed. Lighting up a cigarette, Mac leaned his elbow out the window letting the cool desert air whip through the cab of his truck. His mouth was tightly held in agitation as his brows drew together in thought.

Instead of thinking about how in the shit he was going to find her, Mac found himself wondering what exactly he was going to do when he did find her. Sure there was _that, _it went without saying, but what then? His father wanted her dead, and she was a pretty big liability. Images of his blood stained hands and her glazed-over green eyes flashed in his mind. Blinking away the images, Mac didn't realize how hard he was gripping the steering wheel until his joints nearly snapped. Jesus, what the fuck did it mean when the thought of someone's dead mangled body upset you?

He should have been thankful that he didn't have that much time to think about it, but when he laid eyes on that familiar silhouette on the side of the road, he wasn't.

— ~~~

A flood of light hit her back, suddenly making her feel frightfully exposed. At first following the road seemed like a reasonable plan, but she realized that she may have just made herself easier to find. The road was carved into the red earth, with sheer rock faces on either side, there was nowhere to run or hide. Holding her breath, all she could do was pray, that whoever was behind the wheel wasn't that pistol packing bartender.  
The large vehicle had a roll bar with flood lights mounted across it, adding to the blinding brightness of the headlights. The truck wasn't speeding in fact it was moving eerily slow, as it came to a gradual halt. Stopping about 10 feet away, the driver killed the headlights, but the flood lights remained on. The door let out a rusted groan as it swung open and a pair scuffed work boots hit the dirt. The door slammed shut echoing the thud in her chest as her breath hitched.

Smoke snaked out from between his lips, coiling into the desert air, as he flicked a glowing cigarette butt to ground.  
Staring into his sharp glaring eyes, she felt a mixture of relief, laced with suspicion. He wasn't the sort of person you'd just run up to and ask for help or to even call the cops. Odds were he was involved somehow. But it wasn't like he was pointing a gun at her, and he and that bartender didn't seem to get along the night before, when the old guy threatened him with baseball bat. And being a local, he may have just been passing by… Yeah fucking right, Carmen scolded herself for even entertaining the thought, but all she could do was play it cool until she had a better read on the man, and hope that Tom wasn't laying in a ditch somewhere.

— ~~~

The fact she wasn't running over to him screaming and crying perked his interest in her even more. She just stood there with her arms folded over her chest, squinting into his truck's floodlights.

"Well, look who it is. You lost?" Mac asked, putting a little more swagger in his walk than usual as he advanced on her.

"Not really, just car-less. Town's that way, right?" She nodded to the west, with stone cold expression on her face.

"Still trying to be a tough girl? You in trouble or somthin'?" He questioned, finding odd she wasn't telling him what happened or even asking for help. Maybe she was just smarter than he thought.

"Not at the moment but give me an hour." She teased flatly.

"Bullshit." Mac let the word lazily drawl off his tongue, as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his tin case. "Little piece of coose all alone on a bypassed highway?" He added, shaking his head. Flipping off the lid he took a snort of meth from off of his keys, then looked back up at her. "Got a taste for it yet?" With a wicked gleam in his eye, Mac smirked deviously as he held the container out to her.

The suggestive tone in his voice caused a tingle to run though her body, as she unconsciously bit her bottom lip. Peering into the container, she sucked an indecisive breath through her teeth.

"Better not. Last time I punched my sister's boyfriend and then did something reeeeeally stupid. Thanks for that by the way." She said in a mockingly pissed off tone.

"Oughtta thank you. You really decked that little prick?" Mac asked, fighting away the smile when it suddenly felt strange to have it on his face.

"Yeah." Carmen allowed herself to laugh, but soon regretted it. Letting out any sort of emotion opened the floodgates and her laughter turned to tears. Letting the trauma she experienced finally catch with her momentarily. Blinking and rolling her eyes upward she managed to fight back the tears before becoming hysterical. Sniffling, she laughed as she wiped away the few tears that escaped down her cheeks. Embarrassed she looked up and found Mac staring at her strangely.

"Look," Carmen took a deep breath, still slightly unsure of the man, but she had to take the chance. "What if you saw something you shouldn't have?" She asked, her eyes showing a hint of desperation.

"Like?" He eyed her from under a raised brow. Of course he knew, but he just stated enjoying this little game.

"I don't know, like a crime or something, and people wanted to kill you because of it." For considering what she said, her voice was oddly monotone.

"I'd kill 'em first." Fidgeting with the tin in his hands, he tucked it back his pocket, and looked up at her.

"Well that is excellent advice, if you're psycho." She said sarcastically, ignoring the seriousness in his eyes.

"Thought you were one." Smiling, he raked his teeth over his bottom lip. "A little psycho slut." His expression suddenly darkening, Mac reached out and snatched her around the elbow. "I know what you wanted me to do you."

"Yeah, so why didn't you?" She dryly scoffed as she jerked her arm free. The comment came off sounding like a morbid joke but hinted at the strange feelings she harbored.

Mac's eyes narrowed. Not knowing the answer to that himself, she had unknowingly taken a cheap shot at his ego. Hating and confused by the way she'd gotten under his skin, it was time to end this shit.

"Ya know, you're pretty smart for playing it so cool, but you're also pretty god damn dumb, letting that old bastard catch you like that." He took a step forward wanting to see the fear flash in her eyes.

At his words Carmen's lax stance and elusive attitude suddenly went rigid.

They both stood motionless, his glare daring her to run. And with a deep breath she did. Carmen turned tail and bolted with Mac tearing after her.

In less than three yards, Carmen hit the ground. Her back pack went flying and the weight of Mac's solid frame fell over top of her. In a rough struggle of flailing arms and elbows, Mac flipped her onto her back and straddled her hips, but as he did a sudden sharp pain struck his leg. Mac growled and clamped down his jaw so tight he could have cracked a tooth.

"Fucking cunt!" He furiously hissed through his clenched teeth as he reached down and yanked the mean looking climbing pick out of his thigh, with a sickening _gush_.

Red filling his vision, he brought the pick up, ready to put it right in her bitchy green eye.

She looked up at the weapon and realized his deadly accuracy when a drop of blood fell from the sharp edge and stuck her cheek. Fear froze her and she stopped struggling as she stared up at him.

"Please don't! You don't have to. I won't say anything." Carmen shook her head, her messy braid coming lose in the dirt.

Exhaling heavily, Mac blinked away the red blurring his vision, and finally he tossed the pick aside.

Wide eyed, Carmen limply allowed Mac to take both arms and pin them above her head. Clamping her slender wrists together with one hand, Mac leaned forward and pressed his forehead to hers. Breathing heavily, he just stared at her for minutes that seemed to crawl by like hours.

His expression was unreadable to her as she lay beneath him, feeling the pounding of his heart against her body.

Blanketed by the heat of his body, Carmen let the moment take her as she gave into a morbid impulse that was impossible to ignore. Inclining her jaw, Carmen nudged him with her lips, inviting him to take her mouth with his own.

That strange feeling, she gave him on their first meeting, came keeping back into his gut. Emotionally unequipped to handle such a foreign thing, he as always, responded with anger and violence.

Sitting up, he pulled his face away from her. With one hand still welded around her wrists he reached back with the other and pulled out that dented tin. Dipping his index finger into it, the white powder stuck to the dark blood coating his hand.

"You want a taste bitch?" Shoving his finger into her mouth, he rubbed the meth over her gums.

The bitterness of the power was pungent and it mixed with the coppery taste of his blood on her tongue.

Mac grunted as stuffed his finger further into her mouth and she could feel his hard on growing against her stomach.

Her eyes grew darker, as her pupils dilated and she began swirling her tongue around his large fingertip.

The sensation sent shock waves of arousal throughout Mac's entire body and his cock became impossibly harder with each pound of his quickened pulse. He withdrew his finger with a slight pop from the light suckling of Carmen's mouth and replaced it with his tongue, crashing his mouth to hers.

His fingers blindly searching the dirt, his hand found the discarded climbing pick and he gripped the handle.

Abruptly jumping to his feet, his heavy boots landing on either side of Carmen's hips, Mac grabbed her arm and yanked her up off the ground.

"Get up! On your knees, bitch!"

Mac hooked the curve of the climbing pick around the back of Carmen's neck and used it to pull her in close, so she was kneeling face to face with the intimidating bulge in his pants.

"Is this what you want? Huh!" Mac shouted, making quick work of his belt buckle and fly. Shoving a thumb in the waistband of his boxers, Mac pushed them down just far enough allow his achingly hard erection spring out of it's confinements.

Grabbing the base of his shaft Mac pressed his weeping tip to Carmen's full lips then paused, like he was waiting for an answer to and unasked question.

With little hesitation Carmen's tongue slid out between her lips, licking the precum from the head and underside of the man's impressive erection.

Mac smirked as he watched Carmen slick up his thick cock with her tongue, licking up and down and around his length. He allowed her to lick and tease him for only a moment before giving into his burning animalistic urge.

Mac fisted a chunk of her hair and thrust the whole length of his cock into Carmen's mouth, making her gag as he pushed into the back of her throat. Pulling out slightly he gave her only a second to recover before tightening the grip he had on her hair and stuffing himself back down her throat.

Breathing heavily through her nose Carmen moaned unable to ignore the heat spreading though her body. In spite of or perhaps because of, Mac's twisted roughness, Carmen felt a hard pulse pounding between her thighs, and a hot wetness beginning to seep from her throbbing core. At this point Carmen didn't give a fuck whether it was wrong or right anymore and felt no shame in her body's response, even as her eyes began to water.

Smiling as tears began to fall from the corners of her eyes from his gagging thrusts, Mac held her head in place as he abusively used her mouth. As his pace began to quicken, the sharp teeth of the serrated pick began to bite into the soft skin of her neck, causing blood to trickle down between her shoulder blades. A small cry vibrated in her throat causing Mac to groan. Pulling her even further into him, the teeth of the blade sliced across her skin and Carmen let out a muffled whine of masochistic pleasure.

Narrowing his eyes, Mac cocked his head at her mewling and moaning. It certainly wasn't what he had expected and something had to be done. Untangling his hand from her hair he meanly pinched her nose shut and pushed his rigid dick into her throat until she began to choke.

Carmen pressed her palms against his thighs but the sharp steel of the pick kept her from pulling away.

A low growl rumbled in his chest as he shot his hot load right down her throat making sure she swallowed every drop. Smirking in amusement, he pulled out of the hot silk of her mouth, letting her drop to her hands as she gasped for air.

"Fucking asshole." Carmen choked the words out passed the sticky thick liquid coating the back of her throat, as she defiantly glared up at him.

Tucking himself away, Mac fought the urge to plant a boot into her ribs, as he was pretty sure she was fighting the same thing, when he stared down into her glaring green eyes.

Her breathing wasn't shallow or panicked but deep and slow, almost lustful, as she looked at him like she didn't know whether she wanted to fuck him or fuck him up.

"Twisted little bitch." Ignoring the hypocrisy of his words, Mac reached down, his fingers clamping around her upper arm. He pulled Carmen to her feet, drug her to the truck then threw her in the back of the bed like a ragdoll.

Before she could sit back up, Mac leaned his weight over her, his strong hands finding her breasts and his mouth crashing into hers. He felt her hips buck up with want, making him grin against her lips. He moved his hand from her chest, pushing his fingers under the stretchy waist band of her capri's and panties.

Roughly grabbing her cunt, his middle finger pressed between her folds and he found her soaking wet. Easily sliding his callused fingertip up and down her slippery slit, he smirked and trailed his lips from her mouth to her ear.

"You like it when I fuck your mouth, you little slut?" He questioned, whispering perversely.

"_Ah!"_ Was all Carmen could manage, when he suddenly penetrated her with two tick digits. Carmen's body clamped tightly around the intrusion, feeling every scar and nick that marred his rough fingers as he pushed into her further.

"Tell me you liked it, say it, and I'll eat this sweet little pussy, how's that?" His deeply grooved fingertips pressed up into her g spot and he began making circular motions that caused her to shutter.

Basically giving her an offer she couldn't refuse, she wet her lips and let the words spill out the corner of her mouth in a wanton whisper.

"I like it when you fuck my mouth."

She let out a whimper of complaint, when a sinister grin showed on Mac's face as pulled his fingers from her. He brought them to his lips and sucked off her juices, before his heavy mitts painfully groped her breasts in a bruising grip. Her hands clapped over his, her nails digging into his skin as her face tweaked with pain. He roughly pulled her toward him until her ass was at the end of the open tail gate. Releasing the grip he had on her, he dug his fingers back into waist of her pants and peeled off her skin tight capris. The stretchy material bound up around her shoes and Mac swore as he yanked them off, throwing them into the back of the truck. Out of patience, he didn't bother pulling down her underwear and just ripped them instead.

Letting out a small gasp, her cheeks flushed and she couldn't believe how incredibly turned on she was by being molested by this animal. But her thought process suddenly shut down the moment he dropped to his knees and pressed his hot mouth to her throbbing bundle of nerves. His touch was like an electro shock that coursed through her entire body.

"Oh god." She muttered as he swirled his tongue around, adding just the right amount of pressure.

Pressing his tongue flat against her clit and slowly dragging it upward, Mac felt Carmen's body shutter. Taking note of the response he repeated the action until she started panting.

He then began to tease and probe her opening, before snaking his vile tongue inside her body as far as possible.

Every muscle in her body was aflame; like they'd melt right off the bone as a hard pulse rocked through her thighs and burned in her core. Throbbing against all inhabitations, she shamelessly wriggled against the movements of his tongue and lips, practically grinding herself into his face. Mac's rough fingers dug beneath her and clamped onto the flesh of her ass, encouraging her to press into him.

Groaning he sucked her clit in between his teeth and bit down just shy of drawing blood. Carmen let out a yelp of pain, but could feel the man grinning against her, when she couldn't hold back the wanton gasp that followed.

As Mac licked and nibbled, the sounds of Carmen's moans and the way her fingers tightly tangled in his hair let him know that she was close. With a smirk he abruptly pulled away from her grip, just as she was about to orgasm.

"Oh you fucker." Carmen panted, as she ran a palm over her flustered brow, making Mac grin with satisfaction.

"What are you?" He huskily whispered.

The feel of his hot breath on her nearly made her cum, as she pushed her hips up, begging to be touched.

"God just-

"Say it!" He barked, slapping the side of her ass with a satisfying crack.

"I'm little fucking slut, so get back down there and make me cum you fucking tweaker hick!"

"You're gonna pay for that." Coming to his feet, he placed a flat palm on top of her pubic bone, pinning her down to the truck bed. With the other hand Mac slipped his middle and ring fingers into her wet cunt, pressing hard up into her g spot.

With his rough fingers curled up into body Mac pressed a thumb against her clit in a harsh grip. The pressure against _that spot_ deep inside caused her hips to buck as Mac began thrusting his fingers upward.

The rapid movement of his hand was backed by the strength of his shoulder as he continued to fuck her with his fingers and Carmen began to lose all control over herself. She was unable to squirm away from the intensity and he showed no sign of allowing her g spot any reprieve as he began to finger her contracting pussy even harder and faster.

She had always been in control over her orgasms always sneaking her hand down to her clit during sex, but her body completely surrendered itself to this man, giving over every last bit of herself to him. A sensation she has never felt before began to build in her core and she felt as though she might explode if he continued. Her muscles tightened and he body suddenly went rigid in an attempt to hold herself together.

"_Ah_, stop." She breathed.

Speeding up his hand further and pushing up harder, he licked his tongue over her bare stomach, and whispered against the wet flesh.

"Come on. Be a good little whore and squirt for me." A wicked smile gracing his face, Mac felt her g spot begin to swell against the pads of his fingertips.

As close as she was the sound of his gruff voice was enough to send her right over the edge and the moment she let her body relax, she was overcome by a heavy rush. Trembling, Carmen cried out moaning and panting.

The force of her orgasm lifted her hips off the truck bed as liquid gushed from between her thighs. With his palm still planted on her pubic bone, Mac immediately forced her back down to the open tailgate with a flat thud, grinning as he watched her body writhed uncontrollably.

"I knew you were a nasty little slut." Mac smirked as he pulled his fingers from her body and flicked the excess moisture from his dripping hand.

He then leaned over her still spasming body and clamped his hand around her throat.

That kind of release was something Carmen had only ever heard about and she was completely lost in the bliss of the hardest orgasm she'd ever experienced. Seeing stars already, she barely noticed the blurriness beginning to fill her peripherals. Focusing on his sexy sinister smirk, as she rode out her aftershocks, her vision dimmed and she slowly blacked out.

Mac loosened his grip, caressing the length of her neck with his thumb. Standing up, he slid her unconscious body off the truck bed and carried her over to the cab then laid her across the seat. A sting of paranoia suddenly hitting him, he shut the passenger side door and looked around. Yeah she was still alive but what Walter doesn't know won't hurt him.

— ~~~

Chapter inspired by:

You Got a Killer Scene there, man – Queens of the Stone Age

Authors note:

Ok I was a little nervous about posting this. It was challenging but I wanted it to be a little different.

I appreciate ya'lls opinions, so just let me know what you think. Thank you all for reading and as always I'm open to any questions or suggestions you may have.


	9. Chapter 9

**Warning: More dirty stuff is to follow…**

**To make up for taking so long :3**

—~~~

"Why aren't they back yet?" Directing her question to no one in particular at all, Terra stood staring out the living room window. Regina and Samir both turned their gazes from the TV screen and looked at her, while Devon only shifted in the overstuffed chair he'd plopped down in. Samir's eye shifted from Terra to Devon but when it became clear Devon wasn't going to say anything, Samir cleared his throat.

"I'm sure they're fine. They probably just stopped at that café or something." He let a small smile show on his face as he looked over at Regina, who sat on the couch next to him. She smiled back and offered a nod of agreement.

"It' _dark_ out, even if they did, they should have come back by now." Taking no comfort in the man's words at all, Terra whipped around turning an irritated glare on Devon, prompting an actual response from him.

"Well, they probably got a late start." Sliding lower in his seat Devon hid a smirk by taking a swig of beer, while he Samir exchanged glances holding back laughter.

"Oh yeah laugh it up. If it were Regina out there, you'd have the fucking National Guard scouring the desert by now!" Terra finally shouted.

Her shoulders sinking, Regina looked to the floor, wincing like a scolded dog. Looking between the two girls Devon immediately jumped to his feet and took Terra by the arm, leading her down the hall out of Regina's ear shot.

"Whoa, hey relax." Devon ran his hands up her arms and rested them on her shoulders in an attempt to comfort her.

"Well it's true." Terra hissed refusing to look at him.

"Yeah ya know maybe I would, but Carmen is different. She can take care of herself. Plus she's with Tom. _Everything's fine_." His buggy eyes intensified as he reassured her.

"You don't know that. They could have had an accident! And what do you mean Carmen's different? What, because she's not a fucking basket case she can't get hurt?" Terra pushed a shoulder into Devon's chest as she walked away. Turing her back to him she left Devon and his creepy stare facing the wall.

"You shouldn't say things like that." Devon's fists clenched as he struggled to maintain.

"Look I'm just worried alright, especially after what happened with guy." Heavily exhaling, Terra nearly sounded apologetic.

"Well she didn't seem to be too worried about him." Still facing the wall Devon let out an accusatory scoff from over his shoulder.

"_Excuse me?_" Terra's face twisted in disgust.

Finally turning away from the wall, Devon spun around to face Terra.

"Oh c'mon on Terra, we all saw, just nobody said anything. She just let him grab her like she wanted it."

"Seriously… you're telling me _not_ to worry about my sister _because_ she's a permissive tramp? So who even gives a shit about the whore anyway right?" Her arms tightly folded around her chest.

"Those are your words not mine." Devon slowly shook his head, anger raising the flush in his chest and neck all the way to his cheeks, like a thermometer.

"Well they'll be the last you'll hear, because I am done talking to you now." Terra flung open the bedroom door and slammed it behind her.

Blinking, Devon's head twitched to the side as images of Terra's blood spattered face and slashed throat curled the corner of his lip. He knew he was losing it.

Taking a breath he fought away his darkening thoughts. There had always been an evil seed inside him, and this place, this arid desert, somehow made for the perfect environment for it to flourish. It's gnarled and twisted vines sprouting from the cracks of his fractured veneer.

Wiping his damp palms on his jeans, Devon felt his t shirt sticking to his skin and he had to get out of there. Stomping down the hall he passed Samir and Reggie and was nearly out the door.

"Hey, where are you going?" Samir hollered after him.

"Need some air." Devon said flatly without turning around or stopping as he stepped out and shut the door behind him.

He was thankful it had turned out to be a cool night, as he stood with is arms slightly spread and his head leaning back, letting the dessert chill wash over him. Taking in a breath that seemed to push the miasma back into the pit of his stomach, his head whipped around when he heard the sound of a snapping twig. Whatever it was, it was invisible in the sparse tree line. His frame instinctually shrinking, Devon crept nearer to investigate the sound. Seeing nothing he shrugged off his paranoia and turned to return to the house, when he suddenly came face to face with a pair of large glassy black eyes. Before he even had time to register the sight of his father mounted atop an old brown stallion, a fright had the kid three feet into the air.

"Son." Walter spoke in a low tone.

"_Da! Jesus!"_ Devon's sneakers skidded across the dirt, as he tried to maintain his balance. Catching himself, his hand flew to his chest. "You fucking scared the shit out of me. What are you doing here?" His brow wrinkled in confusion.

"It was not my intention to force you to make a decision so quickly, however due to some rather… _unfortunate_ events you no longer even have a choice." Walter held up an apologetic hand as his mount shifted its weight beneath him.

"What are you talking about?" Devon suddenly felt stupid, as soon as the question left his lips.

"I'm sure you have noticed that maybe not all of friends are accounted for." Walter raised a brow at his son.

"Shit …" Devon didn't ask. He didn't need to. His wanting a break from that coked up bitch clouded his judgment. He should have never have let them go off into the canyons on their own.

"By your reaction I see that you understand the seriousness of the situation…and the _steps_ which need to be taken."

"Steps?" Devon repeated knowing all too well what his father meant. It wasn't what was about to happen that bothered him so much as being forced into a decision he didn't exactly make.

"They are loose ends, ones that you are responsible for. You should have known the risks of bringing them here. Now you have forced me to call upon your brother one last time. Mac will take care of the heavy lifting. But then I need _you_ to take care of _heem, _before he does anything_ rash_. We stick to thee plan, though we need only to go about it in a different way." His words came casually considering the topic.

"And Regina?" Devon asked setting his jaw in resolve.

"It will fall to you to keep her safe. There is no telling how much control that wild dog has left. Here." Walter pulled out a pistol and tossed it to Devon. "With any luck, you will only have to feign using it in self defense. Watch yourself son. Death is coming to this house tonight. " The old bandito kicked his heels and turned his mount, slowly guiding the animal into the desert.

—~~~

Carmen's eyes fluttered opened but her vision was slow to focus. Completely disoriented, she found that she was hanging nearly upside down and felt the tight pinch of her climbing harness digging into her thighs. Hanging from her hips her body was practically bent over backward with her head and her feet dangling two feet from the floor. Her hands were bound at the wrists but she managed to reach up and grab the rope she was strung up on. Pulling herself up right, she sat hanging in mid air… naked save for the fucking harness.

"What. The. Fuck." She slowly whispered to herself.

Looking around the room she'd definitely seen worse. There were empty beer cans and liquor bottles lining every surface and some strewn about the floor. On the mattress there was only a fitted sheet and a blanket bunched up at the head of the bed. But addict dens she had seen, hell there were even a few months where she lived in one. The only real unsettling thing about the place, were the crudely sketched images plastering the walls. There was something haunting and sad about them. This guy wasn't just some violent hick, the man was obviously deeply disturbed, and images should have triggered within her sheer terror, but instead they sparked a strong curiosity, like a thirst that needed to be slaked.

In the corner she saw a pile of her stuff; her back pack, shoes and what was left of her shirt. By the looks of it he must have ripped it off her while she was out then used her own equipment to tie her up. She guiltily found herself biting her lip as she pictured the act.

Shaking her head, she took a sobering breath, because she wasn't exactly the only thing hanging in the air at the moment. There was also one grim question: was this hick going to kill her or fuck her… or both? _Preferably not in that order_. Rolling her eyes at her dark humor, she almost let herself feel disgusted by the fact that she could even find the situation remotely humorous. But she _was_ still alive and that had to count for something. The way he looked at her… His stare was burned into her brain like a sizzling hot brand.

If she hadn't been tied up and hanging, she would have jumped in alarm at the sudden slam of the door swinging open into the wall. Mac's heavy boots thunked across the threshold and his sharp steel blue eyes cut into her.

"Well, look at you all strung up for me like a fuckin' piñata!" Mac walked over and gave Carmen a push, swinging her back into the wall. "I'm gonna enjoy bustin' you open."

Swallowing hard, Carmen felt the dull pain of the beginnings of a bruise in the back her throat and found herself wondering how wrong it was not to know whether to be turned on or terrified. Really, deep down she knew the pulse beginning to throb between her aching thighs was from a twisted mixture of both. The man excited her beyond all reason and even with the looming threat of death in the air, she felt herself flexing wantonly in response.

Wading through the thick mist of lust fogging up her mind and the reality of the salutation, she found a glimmer of reason and forced herself to speak.

"Listen, you don't have to kill me, I won't say anything." Carmen shook her head trying to ignore the heat radiating in her cheeks under his intense stare. "You know I won't. You've made it pretty fucking clear that you know exactly what kind of girl I am. So, if you're gonna fuck me, then do it. Spank me, lick me, whatever. Just fucking untie me and let me go after. I didn't see anyting." The deal seemed reasonable enough to her, but Mac just sniffed and stared at her in silence, his expression making unclear whether her was even considering her what she had said at all.

"You want me to fuck you?" He finally asked with a grin showing on his face.

"Are you asking for permission?" Carmen scoffed.

"Naw I just wanna hear you say it." Mac cockily ran his teeth over his bottom lip.

"Look, I'll stroke your _dick_, not your fucking _ego_." Carmen answered flatly, her comment causing Mac's head to cock to the side.

"Your daddy touch ya or somethin'? Is that your problem?" Mac questioned, his eyes narrowing in what might have been taken as legitimate concern, if it weren't for the cynical tone of his voice.

"No and I don't have a problem." She said, her glare matching that of a feral cat as she spoke.

"You sure 'bout that?" Mac smirked and gave her another push, as if she needed to be reminded of her current predicament.

"Look I don't care about whatever business you two have going, alright! And why the fuck are you making such a big deal about it? It was just _weed_! Who gives a _fuck_!" Mac's elusiveness finally getting to her, Carmen shouted as she the rope that suspended her a rough jerk.

"I like how you say fuck." Mac said, staring at her blankly, completely disregarding her intensity. Letting out a huff, Carmen regained as much composure one could possibly have while naked and tied up.

"Yeah well untie me and I'll do more than just say it." Carmen enticed as she arched a brow, but as he moved closer she knew that wasn't going to happen, when she noticed he had her hanging at just the right height for their hips to align.

Mac smirked and couldn't ignore how the girl's heated outburst caused his dick to twitch and rise to attention in his pants. She really wasn't afraid of him and after getting over his initial confusion, it actually turned him on in a way.

"Still playing that part, huh? Even all tied up like that?" Mac moved around her suspended body. Standing behind her, his hands ran up her sides before he reached around and squeezed her bare breasts, pulling her back into his chest. "Even after I made you _squirm_?" As Mac leaned over her shoulder he whispered into her ear, making the word sound tasty in his gruff way. "Now I'm gonna make you _scream_."

Carmen's eyes fell shut and her jaw fell open as she leaned her head back into his shoulder. Practically melting into him, she couldn't help the words breathed from her lips.

"Oh god, you fucking better." She bit her lip in anticipation and impatience. As soon as her bottom lip slid free, Mac roughly grabbed the back of her neck, and crashed his mouth into hers. The sting of his fingertips digging into the sensitive slice carved into her skin, caused Carmen buck against her restraints as she moaned into his mouth.

"Crazy slut." Mac gasped as he pulled away.

"Tweaker hick."

Mac narrowed his eyes and suddenly spun her around. Dropping to his knees Mac lifted her legs and draped them over his shoulders.

His thumbs pressing against either side of her clit Mac spread her lips apart making slight circular movements. He watched as her body responded to his touch. Her clit swelling and her opening clenching, he continued to fondle her with his roughly padded fingertips.

And she couldn't help but respond, as she found his examination of her incredibly erotic, like he was a curious boy discovering her body. There was just something about hanging there helplessly, her legs open for him and ready to fuck.

His rough thumbs spreading her, she suddenly felt his hot slick tongue slid up her slit. He repeated the action a few times, before diving in and practically devouring her. Pressing into her so hard his teeth smashed into her sensitive flesh and caused her to yelp and whine, he still felt he couldn't get enough and neither could she.

Not that the man's mouth wasn't amazing but Carmen just couldn't take the teasing anymore. She has a raging hot need burning in her core that required his immediate attention. Carmen clamped her thighs on either side of Mac's head, halting the assault of his mouth.

"Mac," She breathed, ready to give into his earlier request.

"Hmm?" He purposely hummed against her sensitive nub causing her to shutter.

"I want you to fuck me." He felt the muscles in her legs shake as her voice quivered out exactly what he wanted to hear. Something inside him needed her to want it and something about how she said it caused his achingly hard cock to throb stiffly within the confines of his pants, begging to be let out.

His heart slamming in his chest Mac lifted her legs off his shoulders and stood between her thighs. Curling his finger tips in the collar of his camo hunting shirt, Mac slowly pulled it open, popping each button one by one.

Hanging there, Carmen's green eyes hungrily took in the scene. As the need to touch his broad chest twitched in her lips and fingertips, she squirmed against her restraints.

Enthralled by his bare flesh and the hard muscles flexing beneath it, Carmen was pulled from her fixation when Mac's belt fell to the wood floor with a _clank_. Kicking away the work pants pooled at his feet, Mac stepped out of his boots, sending them across the room. Mac's chest deeply rose and fell as he allowed Carmen to wrap her juicy thighs around his waist.

Pushing the head of his cock against her opening until her tight walls finally gave, he pressed into her achingly slow. Inch by inch, he savored the snug feel of her contracting cunt clenching around him, until he bottomed out with several inches to spare.

"Uhhh!" Carmen's eyes widened at the sensation of Mac filling her completely.

"_God damn!_" Mac froze, giving himself a moment before he completely lost it inside her sweet wetness. Biting his lip his body fought a shutter, as he composed himself enough to continue. "You want more of this cock, huh? Wanna take a little more?" Running his fingertips from her ass to her thighs, Mac gripped the back of her knees. He pushed her legs up and further apart, giving himself fuller access. With the harness sharply digging into the thick flesh of her thighs Carmen let out moan.

"Mmmm yeah."

Stretching her walls, Mac pressed into her too deeply for comfort. Throwing back her head Carmen screamed in the trawls of pain meeting pleasure as he completely buried his full length giving her that hurt she burned for.

"Yeah, scream for me." Mac whispered as he slowly withdrew from her sung channel, his cock slick with her arousal. Pulling out to his tip he pushed back in and began to fuck her.

Each trust was deliciously hard and painfully slow, not at all like the jackhammer mode she'd braced herself for. Mac was more methodical than that, each movement was purposeful and aimed just so, coaxing from her moans of pleasure with one thrust and yelps of pain with the next.

As his pace quickened, Mac's hands moved to the backs of Carmen's thighs. Pushing her away, Mac swung her suspended body with increasing force into each of his thrusts. Like a pendulum, Mac bounced her on and off his rigid cock so hard Carmen's teeth clacked together, when her head lulled back to let out a moan.

Tightening her grip on the rope to keep from falling backward, Carmen bucked her hips into his thrusts matching his roughness. Together they found a hard rhythm, each trust forcing a lusty yelp from her lips.

"Oh look at you. You love it. You fuckin' love it, you little slut." Mac panted barely holding on as he felt the movements of her body encouraging him to slam into her even harder.

"Tell me! Tell me!" Carmen's voice nearly squeaked as she fought back her building orgasm that Mac's dirty talk almost let loose.

"You like to be done wrong, don't cha girl?"

"I fuckin' need it! Oh god!" Carmen whined not even knowing what was coming out of her mouth anymore but at those words Mac lost it.

Mac growled and Carmen felt him explode inside of her with hard orgasm. His hot seed jetting against g spot Carmen whined in pleasure.

"Oh fuck! Mmmac!" Pressing her full lips together she mmm'ed out his name as her back involuntarily arched. Her body shaking and writhing against her restraints, she found her own release as the spasm of her walls milked Mac of every last drop.

"_Uh_, god damn girl." Gasping, Mac's calloused hands rubbed up and down her thighs as he enjoyed the contractions of Carmen's aftershocks.

Finally pulling out, Mac stepped out from between her shaking thighs, a smug expression of satisfaction spreading across his face as he watched her.

With the high of her orgasm slowly fading and her hedonistic blinders lifting away, Carmen met his stare.

"So are you gonna untie me or what?" She questioned still panting heavily. Of course he didn't answer he just silently stood there with a slight smirk lining his lips. "Are you supposed to kill me for that guy? I don't like to assume but you don't seem like you really want to do that." Her voice grew low with caution, as she watched the smirk on his face fall into a scowl as she spoke.

"Stupid bitch, you don't know shit, and you'd do well to keep your mouth shut if you know what's good for ya."

Carmen glared at him but didn't say another word as he crossed the room and pushed open a door leading to a bathroom. He didn't bother closing the door as she heard the shower crank on.

_God damn_, that fucker _really_ wasn't going to untie her. Wiggling her legs Carmen fought the little pin picks that began to tingle in her feet and ankles as her eyes trailed up the rope to the eye screw in the ceiling. For a moment she wondered if the thing would give, but thinking about what they just did, it was pretty obvious the thing was solid.

Mac didn't leave her alone with her thoughts for long, he showered quickly and then came back into the bedroom, water beading down his chest and back. Sliding open a draw Mac pulled on a pair of white boxers then grabbed a pack of cigarettes from off the top of the dresser. He sat down on the edge of the bed and lit up then laid back with one hand coming to rest behind his head. Shifting his gaze, he looked over and met Carmen's glaring eyes.

What the fuck had he gotten himself into? He'd have to kill her… eventually…There was no coming back from this shit, not now. And there _definitely_ was no hiding this from that crafty old bastard for long. _Fuck! _Mac silently cursed himself as he flicked off the growing ash from his cigarette into the beer can setting on the nightstand.

He stared at her until he finished his cigarette, thinking of all the possible ways he could do it, but each scenario just ended up upsetting him more than the last. Dropping the butt into a beer can, his hand joined the other under his head. Tearing his gaze from her, he fixed his stare to the ceiling, until his lids fell with exhaustion, like his body suddenly realized it was running on practically no sleep, as he felt the comedown from his earlier hit crash over him.

—~~~

Chapter inspired by:

Bloodheat- Archie Bronson Outfit

Authors note:

No, I did not die…. which would be the only passable excuse for my long absence. I'm so sorry for the wait. I grovel at your feet for forgiveness!

Thank you all for reading and as always I'm open to any questions or suggestions you may have, so please let me know what you think. Love to all my readers and reviewers, you guys rock!


	10. Chapter 10

—~~~

"_People don't get lost and die anymore Tom_. Yeah right, stupid hoe." Tom grumbled as he guided the ATV through the desert. In the blackness of night, the wheeler's headlights dimly lit up the trail he had finally found. Stopping the vehicle, and squinting in the dark Tom hoped to find the tree lined road to the Ashton place. In the mountain desert the trees were pretty much the only distinguishable land mark, as the only place they grew was along the line of ground water leading to the house.

But honestly Tom had no idea if he was even headed in the right direction. So when the dim headlights lit up a row of trees Tom let out a breath. He turned the handlebars toward them and sped off.

—~~~

Boss's ears perked to the sound of a grumbling engine. His head lifted from resting on his forepaws as a low growl rumbled in the back of his throat. Boss had sensed a change in his human over the last few days. It was a certain uneasiness and this put the animal on edge. Hackles rising as he came up on all fours, Boss began barking and growling threateningly. Jumping at the gate of his kennel his nails clawed at the metal bars. Spinning around he bounded forward and up, then dropped to the pads of his feet in the dust, unable to clear the top. The sound of the engine became louder as it neared. Still growling and snorting, Boss began franticly digging at the dirt.

The sound getting alarmingly closer, Boss tested the hole he'd dug, by popping his head underneath the kennel fence. Getting stuck at the shoulder the dog quickly wriggled back and continued to claw at the dirt.

—~~~

Tom was relieved as he began recognizing his surroundings. Even in the dark he knew he was coming up on that creepy shack because he could hear that flee bitten monster barking. Nearly passed the weird property Tom brought the wheeler to a stop and momentarily wondered if he shouldn't just ask to use the phone, until that fucking dog jumped and barked in his face before plopping back down into its kennel. The thing's cage was set up right next the dirt road and looking at the thing snapping and growling Tom couldn't resist.

"How about another dirt bath, stupid mutt?" Tom spun his back wheels kicking up a large cloud of dust. The rabid dog being one of the deciding factors Tom decided against asking to use the phone and just sped down the road toward Devon's place.

It was only about five more miles until he was home free, but the atv's gas tank only lasted for another four.  
"Piece of shit!" Tom gave the tire a kick before heading off in a jog.

—~~~

Snorting and sneezing as the dust stung his eyes and clogged his nostrils, Boss viscously dug at the hole. His ears flattening against his head, Boss slid through and wriggled the rest of the out. Shooting off in a gallop, Boss sneezed out the last of the dust and was able to pick up a strong scent trail.

—~~~

Devon had been sitting there gnawing his thumb nail ever since his little secret chat with Walter. He had been waiting for and expecting his brother to come busting down the door all methed out, with huge buck knife, so when he saw wide eyed Tom burst in instead, his jaw nearly fell to the floor in utter shock. Devon all but choked to keep his surprise from flying out of his mouth in the form of _Why the fuck aren't you dead!_

Hearing the commotion Terra quickly emerged from the bedroom her eyes immediately searching the room for her sister ready to yell at Carmen for making her worry.

"We gotta call the cops right now!" Tom wildly announced.

"Why? What happened? Where's Carmen." Terra franticly questioned, the anger building toward her sister once again being replaced with concern.

"I don't fucking know! Where's the fucking phone?" Tom snapped as he pushed over a stack of magazines and papers searching for the phone with no luck.

"What do you mean, you don't know?" Terra asked sharply.

"Look calm down tell me what happened." Devon demanded, trying not to let his anger and surprise show.

"I don't know man! We were just hiking back from the climb and then _bang!_ This fucking guy starts shooting at us!" Tom threw up his arms his eyes still scanning the living room.

"Shooting at you? With a gun?" Samir rose from the couch his brow lined with worry as his eyes stubbly fell to Regina's terrified face.

"_Well_ what the hell else would he use, genius?" Crossing the room Tom yelled as he gave the man a shove from his path.

"Wait so you just left her?" Her hands coming to rest on her hips Terra glared at Tom with suspicion.

"She didn't give me a choice!"

"You're such an asshole!" Terra yelled.

"You're an asshole!" Tom childishly screamed back. "Where's the pho-?" The word trailed off his lips when he finally discovered what he was looking for under a carelessly tossed jacket. Tom reached for the rotary phone but Devon snatched it first.

"I'll call the sheriff's station." Devon assured as he brought the receiver to his ear. All eyes on him Devon's gaze nervously shifted around the room. Holding the receiver with a raised shoulder Devon ignored to the dial tone droning on in his ear. "Guys, the phone's dead." He gravely announced.

"Oh c'mon you gotta be kidding me!" Tom shouted, raking a hand through his hair.

"I'm telling you, it's fucking dead!" Devon slammed the phone down in frustration. "Look man, who was it? Did you get a good look at him?" His tone held legitimate concern, but not for the reason they all might think.

"No, Carmen sure as shit saw him though."

"Was that before or after you ditched her, you fucking coward?" Terra folded her arms as she glared Tom down.

"Hey fuck you! It's all that crazy bitch's fault in the first place! She's the one that ran off!"

"Hey! Guys! Enough alright, what are we going to do?" Samir interjected trying to defuse the salutation.

"Drive into town. We can go to the sheriff's station. Harley will help us." Sounding unusually decisive, Regina stood up next to Samir and met Terra's eyes with a reassuring nod.

While the whole room seemed to let out a breath, Devon sharply inhaled and held his as he watched them all nod in agreement. His gut squirmed like he was behind the wheel of a car going 90 miles an hour with no breaks headed toward a train. Where the shit was that hick bastard when you needed him? This was not going to end well, if he didn't stop them the whole god damn town would turn out to be a loose end. But all he could do was mill around as the others headed for the door, raking his brain over for a plan.

"Hold on! Hold. On." Everyone froze in mid step and all eyes turned to Devon. His forehead and palms had both sprung leaks as Devon stood there with a wide eyed stare and a half baked plan rising in his brain. "We all shouldn't leave. What if she makes it back here and there is nobody around? She'll freak. Terra, you Reggie and Tom should sit tight while Samir and I go to the sheriff." It sounded logical enough to him and looking around at each of their faces they seemed to agree, until his eyes met Terra cold scowl.

"What, no! I'm going with you." She insisted.

"This is the first place Carmen would come. You really should be here." Using a faux sincerity Devon tried to guilt trip her.

Though her jaw was tightly set Terra nodded.

"Alright then." Samir stepped passed Tom and opened the door.

Holding the door open and waiting for Devon to follow, Samir saw a black shadow dart toward him from the edge of his peripherals. Before he could even react, teeth latched onto his forearm. Ripping and tearing, the canine's full weight hung and thrashed from his punctured flesh and muscle.

"Gah!" Devon let out gasp of relief that held a hint of glee which he barely masked with shock. Never in his life did he ever think he'd be happy to see that fucking thing.

—~~~

Boss knew by the smell it wasn't the one he'd been stocking but he attacked anyway, and let out muffled growls as his hackles stood up like a saw blade down his back. Pulling his target down, Boss released his death grip only to lung for the human's throat. But the snarl building in the animals chest came out in a sharp high pitch cry when the door suddenly closed, slamming Boss's ribs against the jam. Boss thrashed to the left, his jaws snapping, desperately seeking this new attacker. Letting out another cry Boss managed to wriggle free when the pressure that restrained him loosened slightly.

—~~~

Tom slammed the door but the dog had slipped out and retreated to the porch before he had the chance to hit it again.

"Shit, it must have followed me." Tom gasped, his back up against the door as if the animal outside could have broken it down like the big bad wolf.

"Tell us what to do." Regina squeaked in a panic stricken tone as she and Terra helped Samir hobble over to the couch. Her hands on her knees with blood smeared over her arms, Regina bent down looking into Samir's pain squinted eyes.

"Whiskey. Bandages. A towel. Anything." Samir grunted, sending Regina running into the bathroom.

Terra sat next to the man helping to elevate his shredded arm. Her eyes moving from the gushing wound to Devon's face, Terra's brow creased with worry.

"What now?"

"I don't know. This is fucked." Devon spat, running stiffly flexed fingers through his hair as he turned to the window. "Damn it! It's still out there!" His performance was so good it almost scared him.

Regina quickly returned with what the med student had asked for, dumping the arm full of supplies on the coffee table. Both Terra and Reggie went to work following instructions that passed through Samir's gritted teeth.

Devon looked on as the man bled through two towels before the flow began to slow down. Samir's face went ashy from the loss of blood as his head fell back into the couch.

Tom fidgeted, shifting his weight foot to foot then took a peek out the window when the mutt's growling and threatening barks picked up again.

"Hey," Tom bumped his shoulder into Devon's. "Where's that shot gun?"

"In the van." Devon hissed. He wasn't about to mention the pistol shoved in the back of his pants.

"Fuck."

"So go and get it Mister 'I run like the wind blows'." Terra snidely suggested.

"Yeah, ya know what, _fine_." Tom shot back. "It's just a fucking dog. Doesn't even have thumbs."

"It's got huge fucking teeth." Samir groaned most of the strength wrung from his voice.

"Ok, ok." Tom took a few breaths hoping to pump himself up. "I'm gonna need your help bro. If I run out to the shed it'll chase me right? So all you gotta do it make for the van, grab the gun then fucking blast that thing!"

"Yeah it'll chase you, probably catch you too. It's a stupid idea." Devon argued.

"No it won't dude. Go on three." Tom said spastically, looking slightly crazed as he gripped the door knob.

"Tom." Devon protested rolling his eyes.

"Three!" Tom shouted flinging the door open and taking off in a wild sprint.

—~~~

Like a vigilant sentinel, Boss had been pacing the front yard when a thud perked his pointed ears. Paws shuffling through the dust the animal spun around, his sharp predatory amber eyes catching sight of a target. Without hesitation Boss bounded forward, the pads of his feet drumming the packed dirt in a fast staccato rhythm. His flexing nostrils picking up a familiar sent, Boss's lips pulled back in a teeth baring snarl.

On the human's heels Boss snapped his jaw inches away from snatching an ankle. The failed attack put the animal behind but keeping pace Boss quickly closed the gap once again.

—~~~

Tom forced all thought from his mind and focused solely on running. If he had stopped to think about it he'd have probably fallen on his face, his feet tripping up on fear alone. But as he neared the old shed he switched gears. Tom jumped for the squatty shack's roof, his sneakers finding footholds on the broken out window frame. Grabbing the rusted tin, Tom winced as the old twisted metal cut into his palm. The pain nearly forcing him to loosen his grip, he gritted his teeth and pulled himself up. What waited for him below was worse than having to get a tetanus shot.

"Ha! Stupid mutt!" Tom called down from the flat of his back as the dog's nails scratched at the rotted wooden walls of the old shed.

—~~~

_Fucking idiot_ Devon screamed in his head. With Terra and Regina's eyes on him, he poked his head out the door. The moonlight frontage looked clear, with Mac's mutt nowhere in sight. Devon looked back meeting Terra's eyes before stepping out the door and closing it behind him.

The dog had given the others something else to focus on and for that he was grateful, but it was time for the thing to go. Keeping a wary eye on the road, Devon made quick purposeful strides toward the van, really on the lookout for Mac rather than the dog. Devon slid the side door open and climbed over the backseat to retrieve the old shotgun. With one hand holding the gun the heavy sliding door closed a lot harder than Devon had intended. He paused a moment looking around when he heard Tom yelling from the side of the house.

"It's coming!"

If Devon's throat wasn't so dry the squeak in his chest may have made it passed his lips as he took off toward the house with the shot gun in his hands. The dog was already practically on him and Devon knew he wasn't going to make it. Swinging around, the scrawny man brought the gun up. Without taking aim, panic flexed his trigger finger. The abrupt unplanned blast knocked him back on his ass and a sharp yelp bit into his ringing eardrums. Sitting up there was no sign of the dog only bobbing branches in the tree line, a telltale sign of where the animal must have darted off.

When the ringing of his ears quieted some a hissing sound made Devon jump and take aim, though he knew in the back of his mind the gun was empty. Looking down the barrel Devon let out breath. The hiss came from the van's now mutilated radiator where his stray shot blasted a hole right through the van's grille.

"Shit." Rising to his feet Devon took a step forward staring at the van's spilling guts when heard Tom coming around the house.

"Where is it?" Tom looked at his cousin who was just standing there staring into space. On second glace Tom followed Devon's gaze and found himself staring at one fucked up radiator.

"So tell me something," Tom started as he drew closer to the hissing van. "When you pulled the trigger, your eyes were open… weren't they?" Holding his injured hand, Tom shot Devon with a patronizing glare.

"I'm sorry alright! I've never shot a gun before and it was your stupid idea in first place!" Devon defensively criticized.

"Pfft!" Tom just rolled his eyes shirking any blame.

"Are you guys ok?" Terra's voice called from an opened window.

"Yeah we're great!" Tom said in his asshole-ish form.

"Where's the dog? Is it dead?" Terra questioned pulling back the curtains trying to look around.

"No, it's gone." Devon waved a hand toward the tree line.

Terra opened the door and cautiously stepped out, meeting Devon and Tom on porch.

"The van's fucked." Tom announced before Terra could even ask.

"What are we gonna do? We need to get Sam to a doctor and what about my sister."

"You and me." Devon lightly hit Tom in the shoulder with the back of his hand "There's a power line going to Mac's house maybe he has a phone he'll let us use."

"That guy who wanted to beat our asses last night and all but finger banged Carmen in the middle of the fucking bar? You think he's gonna help us out?" Tom said doubtfully.

"We don't really have any choice, alright!" Devon yelled as he shoved the shotgun into Terra's arms.

"What about us?" Terra questioned looked at the weapon with a knitted brow.

"Stay here with Samir and Reggie. And stay inside! That fucking… _dog_ might still be around." Devon bizarrely warned, but Terra slowly nodded.

"Be careful." She called after them as Devon grabbed Tom by the arm.

"Get off. My fucking hand is killing me." Tom griped as he shrugged off Devon's grip, but begrudgingly followed anyway.

"Quit whining it's not even deep enough for stitches." Devon scoffed at the near bloodless wound.

As they made their way down the driveway Devon resented having to leave Regina alone but he needed to get Tom out of the picture. If the ex-varsity-wrestler decided not to be an asshole coward he could turn out to be a really big fucking problem. That stupid shit with the dog had proved that already. Taking him out first would be the best move.

— ~~~

Chapter inspired by:

Wolf Like Me - TV On The Radio

Authors note:

This chapter was a bit different but I thought I'd try some back and forth with Boss to set a faster pace.

Thank you for reading and as always I'm open to any questions or suggestions you may have, so please let me know what you think.


	11. Chapter 11

All I can say is… Damn Mac's hard to keep in character!

Events take place simultaneously with chapter 10.

More Maction ahead :)

disclaimer: I don't know Spanish and apparently neither does google translate. So I apologize in advance.

—~~~

Carmen's lean bicep flexed as she tightly gripped the rope and pulled, momentarily taking the weight from the harness, which was digging painfully into the backs of her thighs. But her arms weren't strong enough hold her entire bodyweight for long and she was forced to drop back down with a groan. She had no idea how long she'd been hanging there but it was long enough for the moon to cross the sky and for her feet to become painfully numb. Frustrated, hanging there in silence, Carmen's ear perked when Mac's dog started barking. As close as the dog's kennel was, the bark seemed muffled like the openness of the desert swallowed the sound before it could carry. Her neck strained as she tilted her head to listen when another sound caught her ear. It was the gravely sound of an engine, but it was too high-pitched to be a car, she could tell that much. As it grew nearer the engine idled and the dog's barking and growling intensified.

Rolling her glare over at Mac, Carmen supposed she could have yelled for help. But help from what, really. _So hey I just let this man fuck me silly and I'd like to go home now please._ Yeah right, whoever it was Mac'd probably rip them apart if they snooped around for her-would-be-shouts-for-aid. Or worse it could have even been that fucking bartender guy. The engine suddenly revved a few times before fading off into the distance and the dog abruptly stopped barking. So much for that, she thought, but in truth she didn't really want this to end. Not yet anyway. She'd always filled her boring middle class suburban life with self inflicted drama and drug induced excitement but now she found herself in the middle of something real, something unpredictable and she wasn't ready to leave.

Staring at him, her glare softened as she watched the pale light streaming through the grime caked window streak over Mac's sleeping face. His brows were drawn tightly together and his jaw was clenched in a scowl. Letting out occasional incoherent mumbles, Mac's body had been restlessly tossing and turning the moment he succumbed to sleep.

But as the night went on, his tossing had turned to thrashing and his mumbling became clear. Carmen could see beads of sweat forming across his chest as his head jerked to the side. With his cheek pressing into the mattress and his hands gripping at the sheets, the word _no _rasped from his lips.

Watching him, Carmen's heart began nervously pounding in her chest and she nearly choked on her own sharp breath when Mac suddenly woke himself with a frightened whine.

Breathing heavily in pitched gasps, his eyes traveled around the room, though they appeared unfocused, and unseeing. Covered in sweat, he ripped his skin away from the sheets and stumbled to the desk. Groping around for paper, he picked up a stick of charcoal and began violently sketching.

With each pass over the paper his mind began to wake, and he remembered _she_ was there, watching him. Attempting to ignore her presences in the room he growled and tightened his jaw as he continued to draw, but he couldn't help but feel her eyes burning a hole in his back. Angry and humiliated, how could let anyone see him like this? Suddenly fisting the paper he began tearing it apart. With his compulsion unsatisfied all those horrible repressed feelings and memories flooded his being, igniting an explosion of violence fueled by shame.

Mac shoved himself away from the desk, knocking the old wooden stool to the ground. Grabbing one of the toppled legs Mac smashed the seat of the stool into the desk then turned and hurled its battered remains across the room, shattering the window. Then turning his anger toward sketch plastered wall, he began ripping them down. After shredding the yellowing papers, Mac lobbed a clenched fist right though the now bare plaster. With a primal shout from his lungs he repeatedly put more holes into the wall until his battered knuckles only left splotches of blood where his tiring punches landed.

Staring at the man, standing there breathing heavily with his shoulder slumped and pushed into the wall, Carmen remained silent, stunned by what she had just witnessed.

Mac had practically welded himself to the wall unable to move, unable to turn and face her. He knew in his current state he'd probably kill her the second their eyes met. Fuck, in that moment he'd beat the life out of the first thing he saw move.

_Just fucking turn around and end this now!_ Part of him screamed, but the muscles in his neck tensed and refused to obey. _Get rid of this puta and do as you're fucking told!_ Filching when Walter's voice rang in his ears, Mac's neck suddenly sapped. His futures twisted into a scowl, Mac trained his blood chilling glare on Carmen. But the moment he met her eyes, and that stoic look on her face, something gripped him. Like the jaws of a fucking pit-bull sharp and crushing at the same time. Staring at her, it was as if the venom from her green eyes only served to fuel the thing.

"Mac?" Almost feeling her voice rather than hearing it, the vice like jaws that gripped him suddenly ripped away, taking whatever diseased chuck it had latched onto with it. Blinking like he was seeing with a new found clarity, Mac swallowed hard and his lips fell apart as he continued to stare at her in silence.

His eye contact becoming too intense to handle, Carmen's gaze dropped to the floor then flicked off to the side. "So what is this exactly?" Carmen finally dared ask.

As if shirking away from whatever trance had frozen him into place, Mac shook his head, flicking away the sweat dampened strings of hair that stuck to his forehead and temples.

"Well if you weren't such a fuckin' freak it'd be pretty obvious!" Letting out a frustrated bark, Mac abruptly advanced on her. Without interrupting his stride Mac grabbed his buck knife off the dresser. His fingers clenching around the handle, Mac ignored the pain shooting from his jammed wrist to his bloody knuckles as he drew closer.

As Mac raised the gleaming razor sharp weapon, Carmen sucked in a sharp breath, and her wide eyes slammed shut.

Falling in a heap on the floor, pain shot from her tailbone all the way up her spine, causing her body to clench as if it could stop the ache from coarsening through her nerves. But the sudden relief she felt in her thighs caused her to crack an eye open. Realizing that Mac had actually cut the rope suspending her rather than her throat, an odd shard of guilt stabbed at her.

Grabbing Carmen by the arm, Mac yanked her to her feet. Her legs screaming from the sudden rush of blood, Carmen stumbled as he backed her into the wall.

Closing the small gap between them Mac met her blank gaze. That same fucking placid look that both angered and intrigued him. Bringing the knife up, Mac lightly traced the tip of the blade over her lips, and then down the line of her jaw.

"I'm still alive Mac. Can I read into that?" Her voice quivered more than she would have liked as he ran the blade over her throat, but hoped her cool demeanor made up for it.

"You wanna stay that way?" Mac snapped, his fingers suddenly snatching her face in a tight grip.

"I have to pee." With her cheeks squished together Carmen blurted flatly. Roughly releasing her jaw Mac scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"You want me to go on the floor?"

His futures falling into a scowl, Mac's glare bored into her for what seemed to be 5 minutes straight.

Finally letting out an irritated grunt, Mac gripped her upper arm and dragged her to the bathroom. He then flipped down the seat and plunked her down.

"Go already." He ordered with an agitated huff.

"Could you like maybe I don't know leave for a second." Carmen requested, shifting under his gaze.

"You shy all the sudden? Want some fucking help?" Mac suddenly reached down between her legs and grabbed her already bruised pussy. She uselessly pushed against his bicep with her bound hands and yelped in pain. His grip softened and his fingertip began rubbing her in an uncomfortable spot. She squinted in discomfort but she just couldn't hold it anymore.

Pulling his hand away Mac smirked down at her as her head fell in what he hoped to be shame. After what happened, _after what she saw,_ he wanted her embarrassed.

Crossly clearing her throat when she had finished, Carmen held her brow high in annoyance at what he had just forced her to do.

Gripping her upper arm Mac pulled her to her feet and shoved her toward the tub.

Chewing his inner cheeks Mac's lips pursed in agitation as his cold leer slid down her body.

With her writs still bound together, her arms rested over her body in a V, covering her breasts and the apex of her thighs.

Bringing up his knife, Mac let the blade fallow the line of her cleavage. As Mac's eyes trailed the knife's edge caressing down her skin, his head tilted when her bound hands obstructed his path. Pulling the cold metal form her skin, Mac let out a rough growl as he sliced the rope binding her wrists, letting her arms fall to her sides. Looking over her flat stomach and the way the line of her narrow waist flared out into her curvy hips, Mac grunted in satisfaction as he once again pressed his knife to her skin.

Ghosting the blade over her body Carmen felt him tracings lines over her ribcage and circular patters along her abdomen.

Kneeling down in front of her he began to cut the climbing harness form her body. Working silently, Carmen felt the pads of his finger tips brush over the deep red indentations cutting into her hips and thighs.

"Why do you draw those?" She breathed her traitorous lips letting the dry whisper escape her mouth.

Mac flinched the moment her unexpected words hit his ears, causing him to unintentionally slice the taut skin over her hip bone. Carmen winced at the pain but did not cry out.

Slowly rising to his feet Mac met her stare, his eyes holding an uncharacteristically shy quality.

Her normally narrow bitchy eyes softened as she silently studied his face.

As if catching himself, his expression suddenly hardened under her gaze._ Fuck you for doing this to me!_ An internal shout echoing through his mind, he furiously grabbed Carmen by the hair and flung her into the tub.

"Filthy fucking whore clean yourself up!"

"Fuck. You." She bitterly spat as she pressed a palm to the back of her head.

"Shut your mouth and do as I say!" Mac shouted back.

"Come over here make me." Inclining her chin Carmen said coolly.

Narrowing his eyes Mac, walked over and cranked on the hot water then flipped the showerhead on. Reaching over he then grabbed her by the throat and abruptly slapped her across the cheek.

"You better watch what you ask for bitch." Roughly releasing the grip he had on her neck Mac let her fall back into the corner of the tub. "Get on your hands and knees." He ordered stripping off his boxers. "Now!"

Though glaring at him in protest, Carmen obeyed and came to all fours, the hot spray from the showerhead hitting the small of her back. Taking in the image Mac's tongue darted out, snaking across his bottom lip. Stepping into the shower Mac pushed her knees apart as far as the tub would allow.

Kneeling between her legs Mac grabbed her hips and slammed into her with a sharp slap of skin on skin, causing Carmen to yelp. As Mac pulled nearly all the way out of her body Carmen braced herself for another brutal thrust. But it never came. Instead, Mac paused, a slight smirk playing around the corners of his lips.

"Fuck yourself." He plainly said as his fingertips dug deeper into the flesh of her hips, urging her to move.

He wanted to continue to humiliate her, to push her, but Carmen just turned her head and glared at him from over her shoulder.

Realizing what he was trying to pull, a naughty smirk curled her lips. Then Carmen screamed like an overacting porn star as she began rocking her hips, unwilling to let the man win this fucked up little game.

"Oh fuck! Oh yeah! Fucking God! Yeah!" She smirked as she moaned theatrically.

"Shut your mouth!" Mac ordered, giving her ass a frustrated slap, pissed off and surprised by her behavior.

"Uh fuck! _Macario_!" She screamed overenthusiastically with an expression to match. She almost let out a laugh when a sharp pain ripped through her scalp as Mac laid a flat palm on the back of her head then gripped a thick chunk of hair at the root. Pulling her upward until her back pressed into his chest, Mac hung his chin over her shouldered and pressed his cheek into hers.

"I told you to shut your mouth." After his whisper slithered into her ear his tongue followed, and the sudden change in angle had Carmen's eye rolling into the back of her head as she felt his cock pressing firmly against her g spot.

"Mmmake me." Carmen moaned as she purposely clenched around him.

"God damn you're askin' for it." Mac gasped as he nudged her cheek with his chin.

"Then give it to me." Carmen daringly teased, biting her lip in anticipation.

"¿Sí? Usted lo quiere te putita?" Mac breathily questioned as he gave her hair a little tug. His perfectly accented Spanish sent a shudder down Carmen's spine as a gasp escaped her lips. While still gripping her hair Mac slipped an arm around her waist. After steadying both their kneeling bodies, Mac drew back his hips and slammed into her. A yelp leapt from her chest but she couldn't help but smile in pure bliss from the sensation. Oh god she did like to be done wrong. And the whole fucked up situation couldn't have been more wrong.

Biting her lip Carmen let out little muffled grunts, as each of Mac's strong thrusts nearly knocked the air from her lungs. The pain she felt was deep but she pushed herself even further to the brink by pressing her ass back into Mac's relentless pounding.

"¡Joder sí Carmen! ¡Tomar esa polla!" Mac hissed through gritted teeth as he took his hand from her hair and clamped it around her slender throat.

Carmen whined feeling that blissful sensation beginning to build in deep within her core as Mac continued to huskily breath strings foreign words into her ear.

"¡Oh dios sí! Venirse para mí." Sliding his other hand from her waist down the front her body Mac began rubbing her clit. Like hitting a release valve the feel of his rough fingertips on her caused Carmen to involuntarily jerk and strain against Mac's firm grip, as the swelling waves of her orgasm rolled through her body. As she felt the hot rush of her arousal gush between her thighs Mac's grip on her throat interrupted the scream that leapt from her lungs.

Roughly slamming into her sporadically writhing body, Mac shuttered and let out a deep growl. Feeling Mac burst inside her, Carmen moaned as she rode out her aftershocks against his rigid grip.

Collapsing over top of her Mac hung his head over Carmen's shoulder. Licking the shell of her ear he whispered.

"¿Qué estás haciendo conmigo?" Water beading from his lips his words came in breathless gasps. With her cheek pressed against the cool porcelain Carmen panted as she rhythmically clenched around Mac's twitching cock.

Feeling his broad chest heavily rise and fall against her back, her freshly released endorphins caused her lips to pull up into an involuntary smile. Carmen whimpered in complaint when his warmth left her and the now cold spray of the showerhead hit her back.

For a while she just stayed there letting the water rise away what they had just done. Squeezing her thighs together there may have even been blood based on how sore she felt. Coming to stand on shaky legs Carmen lifted her chin putting her face beneath the cold sobering water.

"Think you broke my dick. Can't even piss straight." Mac said roughly as he pulled on his boxers after unabashedly relieving himself in front of her.

Pursing her lips together to keep back a giggle Carmen answered. "Well we're even 'cause you bruised the fuck out of me." Reaching out she cranked off the water.

"For fucking stabbing me ya cunt." Mac spat, an odd smile flirting with the corners of his lips. Before she could see it fully form Mac chucked a towel in her face.

"That might actually make me wanna stab you more often." Carmen teased as she stepped out of the tub, meeting Mac's perplexed expression.

"Fucking psycho." Mac scoffed as he grabbed her arm and drug her toward the bedroom.

"Sit." Mac ordered then threw her down on the bed hard enough for the springs to groan. Going to the old dresser Mac rifled through it coming up with an old wife beater and faded blue coveralls. Balling them up, he chucked them at Carmen hitting her right square in the chest.

Tightening her jaw Carmen pulled on the wife beater then stood up and stepped in the coveralls, tying the sleeves tightly around her hips. They were a bit baggy but she was a tall girl so the fit wasn't horrible.

As she finished dressing, Mac pulled on a beat-up pair of gray Carhartts. Looking up Mac's head cocked to the side and he smirked. "Cold?"

Carmen just rolled her eyes as her hands came up to cover her nipples that were clearly visible through the well worn fabric.

"Uh uh." Reaching out Mac pushed her hands away and then it was as if he'd just stepped out of his body. Letting something completely foreign take control, Mac's arms suddenly reached out and wrapped themselves around Carmen's waist pulling her in close for a kiss. Leaving her lips Mac's mouth assaulted the soft skin of her neck and then dropped even lower. Biting and sucking her nipple over the thin fabric Mac's hand came up and gave her breast a firm grope.

Surprised by the giggle that tumbled over her lips, Carmen ran her fingertips over the man's broad shoulders then slid them up his neck.

His mouth still latched to her body Mac's brows rose to attention at the sudden loud thud that came from outside.

"What was that?" Carmen's brow furrowed in annoyance as her fingers detangled themselves from Mac's shaggy hair.

"Don't fuckin move, an' keep quiet." Mac warned, though something about the tone in his voice and the look in his eyes seemed to tell her that it was more for her own protection rather than his.

—~~~

Chapter inspired by:

Sweet Sour – The Band of Skulls

Authors note:

Thank you for reading and continuing to bear with me and my slow ass! Please let me know what you think and as always I'm open to any questions or suggestions you might have.

Translations:

I just used google translate so please forgive me if the Spanish dialog is off. I tried to keep it simple but I'm sure there are mistakes. (To be honest the mystery is much sexier than the actual meaning. Lol)

¿Sí? Usted lo quiere te putita? [Yeah? You want it, you little slut?]

¡Joder sí Carmen! ¡Tomar esa polla!" [Fuck yeah Carmen! Take that cock!]

¡Oh dios sí! Venirse para mí. [Oh god yes! Cum for me.]

¿Qué estás haciendo conmigo? [What are you doing to me?]


End file.
